Dreamcatcher
by paupaupi
Summary: La historia de Emma y Killian, dos personas comunes y corrientes, salvo por el pequeño gran detalle que sus almas están conectadas por medio de sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones era un niño muy feliz. En su familia reinaba la paz y la armonía, lo cual era su principal motivo para ser feliz. Killian tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio como su padre y tenía los ojos azules como su madre. Liam, su hermano, también tenía ojos azules pero tenía el cabello ondulado como su madre.

Killian había sido un milagro para la familia Jones. Davy y Rose, después de tener a Liam habían pensado que no iban a poder tener más hijos. Según los médicos no podían tener más hijos. Pero trece años más tarde Rose empezó a sentirse cansada y enferma. Las comidas solían caerle mal y por las mañanas tenían nauseas. Cuando fue al hospital a hacerse estudios, lo que menos imaginó fue estar embarazada. La noticia fue una sorpresa que llenó de felicidad a la familia. Nueve meses después nació Killian.

Cuando Killian tenía cinco años, su hermano Liam se enlistó en la marina. A pesar de que Liam y Killian se llevaban trece años de diferencia, siempre tuvieron una relación cercana y compinche, llena de amor. Liam lo cuidaba, le enseñaba cosas, jugaba con él, antes de dormir le contaba historias… Por eso, cuando Killian se enteró que su hermano se iba de su casa para ser parte de la mariana se enojó y se encerró en su cuarto. Killian no quería que su hermano se vaya.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó Liam tocando y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

\- Si te vas a ir, no quiero que entres. – Negó Killian acomodándose en su cama.

\- Por favor Killy. – Suplicó Liam usando el apodo por el que siempre había llamado a su hermano. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Pidió sentándose en la cama junto al otro.

\- Está bien. – Aceptó Killian dándose por vencido.

\- ¿Sabes por qué quiero estar en la marina? – Preguntó Liam y Killian negó con la cabeza. – Las tardes que pasamos navegando me hicieron dar cuenta de que amo el mar, y mi sueño es algún día convertirme en un gran capitán. – Explicó con calma.

\- Yo también amo el mar y quiero ser un capitán. – Coincidió Killian considerando lo que decía su hermano mayor.

\- Y lo vas a ser, pero cuando seas grande como yo. – Aseguró Liam con una sonrisa.

\- Entiendo que quieras ser capitán, pero ¿Es necesario que te vayas? – Quiso saber Killian, sus ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Si, para ser capitán necesito estar en un barco en el mar. – Justificó Liam. – Pensé que ibas a estar feliz de que me vaya por un tiempo, así tenes a mamá y papá para vos solo. – Comentó intentando ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

\- Yo quiero tener a mamá y papá, pero también quiero a mi hermano. – Protestó Killian.

\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir Liam.

\- ¿Vas a volver? ¿No te vas a olvidar de nosotros? – Cuestionó Killian tristemente.

\- Jamás me voy a olvidar de ustedes, son mi familia y las familias son para siempre. – Aseguró Liam quitando las preocupaciones de Killian de su cabeza. – Te amo hermanito. – Dijo abrazándolo con cariño.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo Killian correspondiendo el abrazo.

Killian aprendió que lo que su hermano le había dicho era verdad, las familias eran para siempre. A pesar de haber perdido en cierta forma a su hermano, era feliz. Liam le mandaba correos electrónicos todas las semanas contando las novedades de lo que estaba haciendo. Cada vez que regresaba a casa, ya sea por vacaciones, o alguna fecha importante como navidad, año nuevo o un cumpleaños, le traía regalos y todo volvía a la normalidad. Su relación seguía intacta, y seguían queriéndose a pesar de que no vivían juntos y no se veían todos los días.

Cuando Killian tenía siete años, perdió a sus padres. Él sobrevivió el accidente de auto, pero sus padres no. Al principió no pudo entender lo que le decía, no pudo entender que no iba a volver a ver a sus padres, ni escucharlos, ni abrazarlos, ni nada. Recién lo entendió cuando su hermano Liam lo buscó y lo sacó del hospital una semana más tarde. A partir de se momento dejo de ser el niño feliz que era. Liam volvió a la marina y Killian fue a vivir con su tío Marco y su primo August a Londres.

Killian extrañaba a su hermano y extrañaba a sus padres. Killian extrañaba sus días en que eran una familia unida y feliz. Extrañaba los abrazos de mamá, la risa de su padre y las historias de su hermano. Extrañaba como sus padres siempre estaba dispuestos a enseñarle y hacerle conocer distintas cosas. Killian extrañaba su casa de de Irlanda. Extrañaba sus tardes al aire libre y los fines de semana navegando en el mar. Killian extrañaba la vida feliz que había tenido y tan rápido le había sido quitada.

Cuando Killian tenía nueve años, empezó a soñar todas las noches con la misma niña. No entendía porque soñaba con esa niña cuando no la conocía, pero cuando empezaron a pasar los días y ella seguía apareciendo en sus sueños empezó a sentir gran curiosidad. La niña tenía ojos color verde brillante y el cabello con pequeñas ondas del color del sol. Killian empezó a intentar hablarle, pero la niña no le respondía. La niña lo único que hacía era observarlo, al parecer no confiaba en él como para responderle. Cuando se cumplieron dos semanas, Killian se cansó de que sean extraños pero no sabía como hacer para convencer a la niña de que le hable.

 _La niña estaba sentada en el césped, abrazándose a sus piernas como queriendo protegerse del mundo. Killian se sentó, como siempre, a su lado e intentó hablarle. Al no recibir respuesta, se cansó y decidió que iba a aprovechar aunque sea el sueño para divertirse. Fue hacia los columpios y comenzó a hamacarse en uno. La niña lo miraba con gran curiosidad desde lejos, hasta que finalmente se unió y comenzó a hamacarse en el columpio de al lado de él._

 _\- Yo soy Killian Jones. – Se presentó él._

 _\- Hola Killian. – Saludó ella tímidamente._

 _\- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo. - ¿No me vas a decir quién sos? – Preguntó él con curiosidad, después de un largo silencio._

 _\- No, sos un extraño. – Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza._

 _\- Pero sos mi sueño. – Protestó él._

 _\- No, vos sos el mío. – Discutió ella._

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vos también soñas conmigo todos los días? – Preguntó él pensativamente._

 _\- Si. – Asistió ella._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible que yo te sueñe y vos me sueñes? – Preguntó él sorprendido._

 _\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella con sinceridad._

 _La niña no le dijo su nombre, pero aceptó jugar con él. Se hamacaron, saltaron la soga, jugaron a la mancha y corrieron carreras. Killian se divirtió como no lo hacia desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Killian admiro la convicción y seguridad de la niña al no querer decirle su nombre, en la manera en que jugó y usó habilidosamente sus fortalezas en las competencias. Pero también pudo dar cuenta de que en muchas de sus expresiones podía leer dolor, desconfianza, soledad y tristeza._

Soñar con esa niña había empezado a devolverle algo de su felicidad.

* * *

Emma era una niña feliz. Su familia y su casa eran pequeñas, pero estaban llenas de afecto. Sus papás trabajaban mucho, pero siempre se hacían un tiempo para ella. Su momento favorito del día eran los desayunos y las historias antes de ir a dormir, ya que eran los ratos del día que estaban todos juntos.

Cuando Emma tenía cuatro años, aprendió que George y Ruth Swan no eran sus verdaderos padres. George no era su papá y Ruth no era su mamá. Emma había sido adoptada cuando era una bebé. George y Ruth iban a tener un hijo de verdad, no uno adoptado como ella. George y Ruth no podían mantener a más de un hijo, y como ella no era en verdad su hija, la devolvieron al sistema de adopciones.

Emma aprendió lo que era un hogar para niños huérfanos. Un hogar lleno de niños como ella, que no tenían padres. Algunos no tenían padres porque ellos habían muerto, otros porque los habían abandonado. Ella no sabía cual era la historia de sus verdaderos padres, cuando le preguntó a su trabajadora social ella no quiso responderle y Emma no volvió a animarse a insistir en el asunto. En verdad no era tan importante lo que había pasado, lo que importaba es que estaba sola.

Cuando Emma tenía seis años no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre, entró a la oficina y robó sus expedientes. Misterio resuelto, ella había sido encontrada a días de su nacimiento abandonada en la ruta. Sus padres la habían abandonado. ¿Si sus padres no la habían querido, quién iba a quererla? A partir de ese entonces se sintió derrotada, pero meses después una nueva familia la adoptó. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Iban a quererla o iba a abandonarla como sus padres y los Swan?

Emma tenía siete años cuando empezó a soñar con un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo y el mar. Emma no entendía porque soñaba con él, pero lo hacía todas las noches. El niño insistía en hablarle y en jugar, pero ella no aceptaba. El niño era un extraño y Emma había aprendido desde hace tiempo que no podía confiar en nadie. El niño seguía apareciendo en sus sueños una y otra vez, así que Emma finalmente decidió ceder y jugar con él. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Después de todo eran simplemente sueños. Killian, el niño se llamaba Killian y le dijo que él también soñaba con ella. Emma no entendía como era posible que ambos puedan soñar lo mismo, pero a partir de que aceptó jugar con él, se dio cuenta que sus sueños no eran malos. Soñar se empezó a volver algo lindo para Emma, de hecho eran lo único que hacía que su instancia en la casa de la familia Smith sea soportable.

Emma tenía ocho años cuando comenzó a sentirse a gusto en la casa de los Smith. El Señor y la Señora Smith no eran del todo amables y atentos con ella, pero tampoco eran malos ni agresivos como las historias que había escuchado en el hogar de niños sobre muchas familias adoptivas. Los niños del colegio habían dejado de hacerle bromas y por primera vez se había hecho dos amigas, Elsa y Ana. Por las noches seguía soñando con Killian. Cada noche la pasaban en un lugar distinto, ya que habían descubierto que el primero que se dormía era quien controlaba el lugar donde ocurrían los escenarios de ellos.

Emma había sido elegida para actuar en la obra de teatro del colegio. Estaba contenta y ansiosa por contarlo a los Smith. Quizás con esa noticia puedan sentirse orgullosa de ella, quererla, y hasta incluso querer ir a verla. Bajó del autobús escolar y estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando escuchó una conversación que los Smith estaban teniendo sobre ella.

\- Tenemos que devolverla al sistema. – Dijo Mark seriamente.

\- Pero no entiendo, fue tu idea la de adoptar un hijo. – Dijo Jane sin entender el cambio en su esposo.

\- Estoy teniendo problemas en el trabajo. – Confesó Mark. – Aparte Emma es una niña muy cerrada y tímida, no nos quiere. Quizás le vaya mejor en otra familia. – Justificó para minimizar la decisión que estaba tomando.

\- Pero, ¿No crees que esto la afectará? – Pidió saber Jane. – Los niños como ella suelen ser problemáticos, es normal que no sea fácil con nosotros. – Explicó lo que pensaba.

\- Jane vos nunca quisiste tener hijos. – Le recordó Mark. - ¿Acaso cambiaste de idea? ¿Sentís que Emma es nuetra hija? – Cuestionó.

\- No, no cambie de idea. – Respondió Jane con sinceridad.

\- Entonces devolvámosla al sistema, yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No podemos seguir teniendo una niña en esta casa que no es nuestra hija, y menos cuando posiblemente pierda el trabajo. – Dijo Mark.

Emma sintió que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar esa conversación. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que los Smith iban a quererla? Era claro que nunca nadie la iba a querer. Nunca nadie la iba a querer porque sus verdaderos padres no la habían querido, entonces ella no era lo suficientemente buena para ser querida por otros. Emma se durmió llorando esa noche.

 _Emma estaba llorando desconsoladamente cuando escuchó a Killian preguntarle que le pasaba. Emma se había olvidado que se iba a encontrar con Killian en sus sueños. El estar llorando la hizo sentir expuesta y vulnerable, y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos para que él no pueda verla. Ella pensaba que él se iba a dar por vencido y se iba a mantener lejos hasta que alguno despierte. Pero él hizo todo lo contrario. Killian se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Emma se dejo abrazar, hace tanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba, que se había olvidad la contención de ese contacto y lo bien que podía sentirse. Emma dejó que Killian la contenga y descargó todo el dolor que había tenido acumulado durante ese día._

 _\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él cuando notó que ella había dejado de llorar._

 _\- Un poco. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Gracias. – Agradeció avergonzada._

 _\- Nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos. – Aseguró él._

 _\- ¿Somos amigos? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con cierta ilusión._

 _\- Si. – Asistió él._

 _\- Pero ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. – Le recordó ella._

 _\- Pero nos soñamos todas las noches, creo que eso es más que suficiente para ser amigos. – Explicó él. - ¿Puedo saber por qué estas tan triste? – Pidió saber él mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

 _\- El Señor y la Señora Smith van a devolverme al sistema de adopciones. – Respondió ella dando un largo sistema._

 _\- ¿El sistema de adopciones? – Preguntó él confundido._

 _\- Soy huérfana, mis papás me abandonaron cuando era un bebé y las familias adoptivas nunca me quieren, por eso siempre termino en hogares para niños. – Intentó explicar ella lo mejor que pudo._

 _\- Yo tampoco tengo padres, ellos murieron hace un par de años en un accidente. – Confesó él, sintiendo la necesidad de revelar algo de su dolor al escuchar el de ella._

 _\- ¿También estás en el sistema? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad._

 _\- No, vivo con mi tío y mi primo. – Contestó él. – También tengo un hermano, pero no lo veo mucho porque está en la marina. – Agregó algo triste al recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano._

 _\- Emma. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el confundido._

 _\- Mi nombre es Emma Swan. – Respondió ella._

 _Killian comprendía lo que era estar solo. Sus historias y experiencias eran muy distintas, pero podían entender el dolor del otro. Hace tiempo que Killian se había ganado su confianza, cada noche haciendo de sus sueños una linda experiencia. Emma se sintió aliviada al tener a Killian para contenerla con todo lo que había pasado con los Smith. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había estado haciendo por ella desde que empezaron a compartir sus sueños, así que hizo algo que tendría que haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, le dijo su nombre._

Emma abandonó la casa de los Smith y volvió al hogar de niños huérfanos. A pesar de todo, Emma sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Todas las noches seguía soñando con Killian, ese era el pequeño hecho de su vida que era un constante y esperaba no se acabe.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, el nombre de la niña era Emma. Killian sonrió cuando despertó y comprobó que había ganado cierta confianza en ella. Emma le había contado parte de su triste pasado y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos se confiaron las cosas que los habían herido tan profundamente siendo tan chicos, y a partir de entonces se hicieron amigos.

Cada noche se encontraban en los sueños, y en cada sueño aprendía más cosas sobre ella. Emma era de Estados Unidos, una ciudad llamada Boston. Emma era dos años más chica que él. El color favorito de Emma era el rojo. El apellido de Emma era Swan, porque ese era el apellido de la primera familia adoptiva que tuvo. La comida favorita de Emma era queso a la parrila y la bebida chocolate caliente con canela. Lo que más le gustaba hacer a Emma era leer y dibujar.

Killian no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Emma estaba en el sistema de adopciones, el hecho de que iba en familia en familia sin terminar de ser aceptada. Haber descubierto esa parte de ella, le hizo comprender porque al principio había sido tan desconfiada, porque había necesitado tiempo para poder jugar con él y para decirle su nombre. Killian se sentía identificada con ella, en el sentido de que ninguno tenía padres. ¿Qué pasaría si su tío y su primo se cansarían de él? ¿Lo enviarían al sistema de adopciones? Killian sabía que el sistema no podía ser bueno, no cuando cada vez que Emma hablaba de ello se ponía tan triste. Killian tenía cada vez más miedo y preocupaciones respecto a eso, por eso cuando su hermano volvió a visitarlo decidió hablar con él.

\- Liam, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió saber Killian algo nervioso.

\- Claro. – Asistió Liam alcanzándole un plato con panqueques.

\- ¿Qué es el sistema de adopciones? – Preguntó Killian agarrando el plato.

\- El sistema de adopciones es el lugar a donde van los niños que no tienen familia. – Respondió Liam y se tomó una pausa para pensar bien que decir. – Cuando un niño no tiene familia es llevado a un hogar para niños, allí adultos que no pueden tener hijos van a visitarlos y deciden si quieren adoptar a alguno. – Intentó de explicar lo más sencillo y simple que pudo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si nunca nadie te adopta? ¿O si todas las familias que te adoptan te terminan devolviendo al sistema? – Cuestionó Killian preocupado, pensando en las cosas que Emma le había dicho.

\- Los niños que no son adoptados se quedan en los hogares de niños hasta que son adultos y pueden cuidarse ellos solos. – Contestó Liam después de timar un sorbo de café. - ¿A qué se debe estas preguntas y preocupaciones? – Preguntó mirando a su hermano intensamente, como queriendo leerle la mente.

\- ¿Yo voy a ir al sistema de adopciones? – Preguntó Killian jugando con el tenedor que tenía en su mano.

\- No, claro que no. – Negó Liam. – Mamá y papá ya no estarán, pero nosotros tenemos una familia Killian. – Explicó.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si Marco y August se cansan de mí? – Preguntó Killian sin estar del todo convencido.

\- Eso jamás va a pasar. – Aseguró Liam. – Pero si pasaría, yo dejaría la marina para poder cuidarte hasta que crezcas. – Agregó con sinceridad para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, eres mi hermano, te amo y las familias son para siempre. – Respondió Liam agarrándole una de sus manos con cariño.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo Killian refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Entonces, me vas a decir a qué se deben estás preocupaciones? – Preguntó Liam correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Tengo una amiga está en el sistema de adopciones. – Respondió Killian con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en Emma.

\- ¿Una amiga del colegio? – Preguntó Liam curioso, una vez que salieron del abrazo y cada uno volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

\- No, de mis sueños. – Contestó Killian con la boca llena.

Killian se sintió feliz de tener a su hermano devuelta. Siempre que su hermano iba de visita estaba feliz. Cuando estaba con su hermano, sentía que recuperaba una parte de su ser que estaba perdida cuando no estaban juntos. Liam siempre los visitaba por poco tiempo, pero ese tiempo Killian consideraba más feliz.

 _Killian estaba en el aula de su escuela. Emma todavía no estaba allí, así que se puso a dibujar en el pizarrón hasta que ella aparezca. Se puso a hacer un dibujo de ellos dos, pensando que eso le iba a gustar a ella. Estaba tan distraído, que cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta se sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta y sonrió al comprobar que esa persona era Emma._

 _\- Perdón, no quería asustarte. – Se disculpó ella._

 _\- No tenes que disculparte, solo estaba distraído. – Explicó él señalando el pizarrón._

 _\- ¿Somos nosotros? – Preguntó ella acercándose al pizarrón, para poder observar el dibujo detalladamente._

 _\- Si. – Asistió él tímidamente._

 _\- Es hermoso. – Lo halagó ella._

 _\- Gracias, pero ambos sabemos que vos dibujas mejor. – Agradeció él sonrojándose._

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano? – Preguntó ella sentándose en uno de los bancos._

 _\- Bien. – Respondió él rápidamente y suspiró al encontrarse con la mirada seria de ella diciendo que no le creía. – No quería que se vaya porque lo voy a extrañar, pero me gusto tenerlo devuelta conmigo. – Explicó._

 _\- Lamento que tengan que separarse por tanto tiempo. – Dijo ella con empatía._

 _\- Si, yo también, pero es su trabajo. – Justificó él. – Y las familia son para siempre. – Dijo recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho._

 _\- ¿Para siempre? – Preguntó ella sin entender del todo a lo que se refería._

 _\- Si, las personas que en verdad nos quieren siempre están con nosotros en nuestro corazón, recuerdos y memoria. – Respondió él con convicción._

 _\- ¿Vos consideras que los amigos también son familia? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa, después de un largo silencio._

 _\- Si, claro que si. – Asistió él. – Emma vos sos mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, eso te convierte en mi familia. – Agregó a modo de explicación._

 _\- Bien. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Killian le contó lo que había hecho durante el día con su hermano y de la despedida en el aeropuerto. Luego la llevó a recorrer su colegio, enseñándole cada parte de él. También la llevó a conocer su barrio y su casa, feliz que ella pueda conocer aunque sea de ese modo todos los lugares en lo que él solía estar._

* * *

Emma estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, ese día era su cumpleaños número once. Emma no recibía regalos en sus cumpleaños, ni hacía festejos. Pero ese año tenía la ilusión de que iba a ser distinto. Hace seis meses que estaba viviendo en la casa de los Mills. Leopoldo y Cora, sus padres adoptivos, eran personas serias y algo indiferentes hacia ella, pero eran buenos. Eran buenos en el sentido de que le daban las cosas que necesitaba: comida, útiles, ropa, juguetes, una habitación. Emma había aprendido que esas eran las consideradas buenas familias para los niños, que como ella, estaban en el sistema de adopciones. Los Mills tenían una hija biológica llamada Regina, ellas no se trataban como amigas o hermanas pero tampoco como enemigas, lo cual era positivo. Emma fue al comedor a desayunar, deseando que los Mills recuerden su cumpleaños.

\- Emma, que bueno que ya estés despierta, tenemos que hablar con vos. – Dijo Cora al ver a Emma entrar al comedor.

\- Bueno. – Dijo Emma sentándose en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Cora a Leopoldo.

\- No sé, simplemente decicelo. – Respondió Leopoldo, dejando el diario que estaba leyendo a un lado.

\- No, decicelo vos. – Protestó Cora mientras se preparaba un té.

\- ¿Es esto sobre mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó Emma sin comprender porque se estaban peleando por quien hablaba.

\- ¿Qué hay con tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Leopoldo confundido.

\- Es hoy. – Respondió Emma tímidamente.

\- No, no lo sabíamos. – Dijo Leopoldo sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

\- Está bien. – Mintió Emma, evitando el dolor y desilusión que sentía.

\- Lo que te queremos decir no es sobre tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Cora después de un gran silencio.

\- ¿Sobre qué es? – Preguntó Emma, cansada den tantas vueltas para decirle algo.

Antes que el alguno pueda responderle, sonó el timbre y Cora fue a abrir la puerta. Cora regresó acompañada por Lilith, la trabajadora social. Emma observó a todos y finalmente comprendió lo que pasaba antes que se lo digan, ellos iban a devolverla al sistema. Emma sabía que nadie de esa familia se había encariñado con ella. Pero Emma se había comportado bien todo ese tiempo, sacándose buenas notas en el colegio y ayudando en las cosas de la casa. Los Mills no serían la familia que deseaba o quería, en el sentido de que no la amaban ni la hacían sentir integrada, pero se suponía que eran personas decentes. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo podían engañarla de esa forma? ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

\- ¿Van a devolverme al sistema? – Preguntó Emma levantando la voz acusadoramente.

\- Emma lo sentimos, pero si. – Respondió Leopoldo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma sintiéndose miserable al comprobar sus sospechas.

\- Esto no está funcionando, nosotros no sentimos que quieras ser parte de esta familia. – Justificó Cora.

\- ¿Cómo podes decir eso cuando me va bien en el colegio y los ayudo siempre con todo lo que puedo? ¡Lo único que estuve haciendo fue intentar ser lo suficientemente buena! – Exclamó Emma con los ojos hinchados de contener las lágrimas.

\- Emma… - Intervino Lilith para calmar la situación.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Preguntó Emma volviéndose hacia Lilith con frustración. - ¡Me prometiste que ellos eran buenos e iban a quererme! ¡Me prometiste que iba a quedarme aquí mínimamente hasta fin de año! – Explotó soltando las promesas que le habían hecho y ahora estaban rotas.

Emma aprendió ese día que el mundo era injusto. Uno podía ser bueno y hacer las cosas bien, pero aún así eso no implicaba que las personas fueran a quererlo o a elegirlo.

Emma fue al colegio, luego fue recogida por Lilith y llevada a un hogar para niños huérfanos. Así pasó su cumpleaños, sin que nadie lo recuerde, sin que nadie le desee cosas buenas, sin que nadie le haga sentir que su existencia era importante en el mundo. Esa noche, cuando se acostó en su cama, finalmente dejo escapar las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día. Emma se quedo dormida llorando.

 _Emma sintió una brisa cálida rozar su piel y cuando abrió los ojos comprendió que estaba soñando. Estaba en una especie de jardín o campo, ya que estaba sentada sobre el césped. De repente todos los sucesos que habían pasado en el día volvieron a ella con fuerzas, y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y piernas. Al instante, sintió unos brazos rodearla y abrazarla. Killian, él estaba allí con ella._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó él preocupado una vez que ella se tranquilizo un poco._

 _\- Los Mills me devolvieron al sistema, estoy nuevamente en un hogar para niños huérfanos. – Respondió ella, temblando al recordar todo eso._

 _\- ¡¿Te devolvieron al sistema el día de tu cumpleaños?! ¡¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso?! – Preguntó Killian sintiendo gran enojo ante la situación._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes qué es mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó ella muy sorprendida, mirándolo a los ojos pero manteniéndose en los brazos de él._

 _\- Porque sos mi mejor amiga. – Respondió él. – Sé que tu día no fue bueno, pero todavía tenemos tiempo de cambiarlo. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. - ¿Qué te parece si festejamos? – Propuso._

 _\- Me parece muy buena idea. – Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Emma dejo que Killian la ayude a pararse y observo por primera vez el jardín donde estaban. El jardín estaba decorado con globos y flores de colores, y en el medio había una mesa con una torta y velitas. Killian le cantó el feliz cumpleaños y ella apagó las velitas luego de pedir su deseo. Su deseo era siempre el mismo: no estar sola. Luego de comer una porción de la torta de chocolate con crema, Killian le entregó un regalo. Emma sonrió, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo. Lo abrió y quedo maravillada al verlo, dos pulseras con un dije atrapador de sueños, símbolo de la amistad que tenían, una para él y una para ella._

 _\- ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? – Preguntó ella todavía sin poder creerlo del todo._

 _\- Claro, como te dije sos mi mejor amiga y es tu cumpleaños. – Respondió él acariciándole la mejilla._

 _\- Gracias, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. – Dijo ella emotivamente._

 _\- Emma vos te mereces esto y mucho más, te mereces ser amada y feliz. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente._

 _\- Si, sé que siempre me decís que todos nos merecemos eso. – Asistió ella dando un largo suspiro y aferrándose a las manos de él. – Pero a veces es tan difícil y cuesta tanto creerlo. – Agregó con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- Lo sé, para eso estoy yo, para recordartelo. – Aseguró él con confianza. – Ahora como es tu cumpleaños te toca elegir, ¿Dónde queres que vayamos? – Preguntó._

 _\- A la playa. – Respondió ella._

 _Hace un tiempo habían descubierto que quien se dormía primero, podía elegir el lugar donde estaban durante el sueño. En general esa persona siempre era Killian, ya que él vivía en Inglaterra y la diferencia de horario hacía que allí sea de noche primero. Killian cerró los ojos y Emma lo imitó. A los segundos pudo sentir la arena bajo sus pies y cuando abrió los ojos sonrió al ver que estaban en una hermosa playa. Emma tomó a Killian de la mano y lo hizo correr hacia el mar. Y así pasaron el resto del sueño, en la playa. Nadaron, corrieron, saltaron, hicieron pozos y castillos de arena, tomaron sol, cantaron, juntaron caracoles de colores…_

Cuanto más sueños compartía con Killian, más lo conocía y más lo quería. Killian era de Irlanda, pero vivía en Inglaterra, en Londres. Killian vivía con su tío y su primo, su hermano lo visitaba cada vez que podía dejar la marina. Killian era dos años más grande que ella. El color favorito de Killian era el azul. Lo que más le gustaba hacer a Killian era navegar, jugar a la pelota y cantar. Killian era una persona amable y buena. Killian siempre la hacía reír y sentir bien. Killian era la única persona constante en su vida, y eso que solo se conocían mediante sueños.

Emma despertó y sonrió al comprobar que la pulsera que Killian le había regalado en su sueño, seguía estando en su muñeca. Eso debía significar que Killian también debería tener la de él. Al parecer la conexión que tenían era más grande e importante de lo que habían pensado.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian tenía quince años y nunca había besado a una chica. Sus amigos se preguntaban constantemente porqué él no quería salir con ninguna chica, porqué no usaba sus atributos físicos y personales que tanto parecían atraer a sus compañeras del colegio. Por ese motivo, Killian terminó yendo a una fiesta con sus amigos y aceptando jugar a la botellita.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó Tink, la chica con la que le había tocado encerrarse en el vestidor para besarse.

\- Si, la verdad es que nunca he besado a una chica. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. – Muchas chicas gustan de vos, como para que no hayas besado a nadie. – Comentó observándolo con curiosidad.

\- Si, pero supongo que no me gusta andar besando a cualquiera. – Justificó él.

\- ¿Te parezco linda? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Si. – Asistió él.

\- Entonces relájate, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es disfrutar un buen beso. – Dijo ella con seguridad.

De un momento a otro Tink unió sus labios con los de él en un beso. Killian se sorprendió, pero al comprender lo que pasaba trató relajarse y corresponder el beso. Realmente intentó que el beso le gustara, ya que Tink era una chica buena y linda, pero no sentía nada. Él no quería besar a Tink, él quería besar a Emma.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella asombrada ante el hecho de que él se apartó de ella bruscamente.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto. – Contestó él negando con la cabeza.

Salió del vestidor y se fue de la fiesta lo más rápido que pudo. Besar a Tink le hizo terminar de comprender sus sentimientos. Lo que Killian sentía por Emma, no era solo amistad, era amor. Él estaba enamorado de Emma. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien que solo conocía por sueños? Al parecer lo era, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba profunda e intensamente enamorado de Emma.

Los años pasaban y cada noche seguían encontrándose en sus sueños. Cada sueño era una aventura y una posibilidad de conocer más cosas sobre ella. A veces deseaba poder pasar todo el día soñando, si eso significaría estar con ella. Emma lo entendía y lo quería tal cuál era, aceptaba su forma de ser y lo hacía sentir una persona real, con sentimientos. Nadie podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma, solo Emma.

 _Killian se pusó a mirar un partido de fútbol mientras esperaba a Emma. Se sentó en la tribuna y se entretuvo mirando a su a equipo favorito jugar. Al rato alguien se sentó a su lado, e incluso antes de voltearse a ver sabía que era ella. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron e hizo desaparecer a todas las personas de las tribunas._

 _\- ¿Buscando privacidad? – Preguntó ella divertida al ver que todas las personas habían desparecido._

 _\- Por más que esto sea un sueño, es más tranquilo cuando estamos solos para hablar, ¿No te parece? – Respondió él con una sonrisa._

 _\- Si, me parece. – Asistió ella. - ¿Qué tal unos nachos y unas gaseosas para ver el partido? – Pidió ella señalando a la cancha donde los equipos todavía estaban jugando._

 _\- Como desees. – Aceptó él._

 _Juntos miraron el partido, mientras comían los nachos y bebían las gaseosas que Killian había hecho aparecer. Ambos habían estado intentando investigar algo que explique cómo era posible la conexión que tenían en los sueños y cómo quien se dormía primero podía hacer aparecer o desaparecer cosas, pero por ahora no lo habían conseguido._

 _\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Pidió saber él rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban sumergidos._

 _\- Mmm… no muy bien. – Respondió ella pensativamente._

 _\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó él mirándola con preocupación._

 _\- En el colegio nos hicieron escribir sobre nuestras familias, pero yo no tengo una. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro y se tomo una pausa para verlo a los ojos. – Así que escribí sobre vos. – Reveló mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Sobre mí? – Preguntó él sorprendido._

 _\- Sos el único amigo que tengo, y vos me dijiste que los amigos son como la familia, que son para siempre. – Explicó ella con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- Eso somos, me alegra que hayas escrito sobre mi. – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa. – Emma, ¿Puedo decirte algo importante sin arruinar lo que hay entre nosotros? – Pidió saber él con cierto miedo y timidez._

 _\- Supongo que si. – Contestó ella algo insegura._

 _\- Yo te quiero más que una amiga. – Confesó sonrojándose._

 _\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella._

 _\- Sé que suena loco, porque nada más nos conocemos por medio de nuestros sueños. – La interrumpió él. - Pero sos la persona que siento más real y auténtica en mi vida. – Dijo él tomando la mano de ella y posándola sobre su corazón._

 _\- Tengo miedo. – Dijo ella descansado su frente contra la de él suavemente._

 _\- Yo también. – Coincidió él._

 _¿Cómo harían que eso funcione? Killian no tenía la menor idea, pero entendía y compartía los mismos miedos que ella. Le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y unió sus labios en un cálido beso. La besó exponiendo todos sus sentimientos, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella y que merecía._

Cuando se despertó todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Emma y sonrió. Besar a Emma había sido lo más maravilloso y fascinante que le había pasado en su vida. Besar a Emma era casi como una experiencia mágica. En ese momento deseó poder tener más formas de comunicarse con ella, deseó que ambos puedan vivir en la misma cuidad, que ella tenga un celular para poder mandarse mensajes o que en algún hogar para niños huérfanos o familia adoptiva la dejen usar la computadora para poder skypear.

* * *

Emma tenía trece años cuando recibió su primer beso. Habría sido en un sueño, pero fue lo más real que le pasó en su vida. Killian le confesó que la quería más que una amiga, y la verdad es que ella también lo quería a él más que un amigo. No sabía si había hecho bien en besarlo, pero se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y eso se sintió bien. A partir de ese día su relación siguió creciendo. Al mes de compartir besos constantemente durante sus sueños, Killian le pidió si quería ser su novia y ella dijo que si. Era probable que tener un noviazgo por medio de sueños sea una locura, pero ¿Acaso el amor no se trataba sobre la locura? Lo que importaba era lo que sentían, y sus sentimientos por el otro eran reales y cada vez más intensos.

Emma tenía catorce años cuando Lilith, su trabajadora social le regaló un celular. A partir de ese entonces empezó a mandarse mensajes con Killian. Era extraño tener una nueva manera de comunicarse, pero se sentía bien comprobar que ambos eran reales y que ambos recordaban lo que pasaba en sus sueños.

También tenía catorce años cuando fue a vivir a lo de los Pan, Peter y Penny. A los días de llegar a la casa, se dio cuenta que los Pan iban a ser una de las familias malas donde uno puede caer. La trataban como si fuera una sirvienta, lo cual no era tan nuevo, pero si las consecuencias cuando no hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Una cachetada por no lavar los platos, una quemadura de cigarrillo por no planchar bien la ropa, una tirada de cabello por no cocinar un menú rico de comida, y así seguía la lista…

Una tarde, Emma se puso a hacer un trabajo espacial para el colegio. Mientras lo hacía se quedo dormida, ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Cuando se despertó, comprobó que se le había hecho tarde. Al descubrir que Peter y Penny todavía no habían llegado a la casa, decidió terminar el trabajo ya que tenía que entregarlo al día siguiente. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, se puso a preparar la cena.

\- ¿Por qué todavía estás preparando la cena cuando ya tendría que estar lista? – Preguntó Penny entrando a la cocina.

\- Se me hizo tarde. – Respondió Emma. – Perdón. – Se disculpó.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa para que se te haya hecho tarde?! – Exclamó Penny acercándose a Emma y mirándola de manera intimidante.

\- Estaba haciendo un trabajo para el colegio y me quede dormida porque me dolía la cabeza. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¡¿Priorizas el colegio y dormir antes que lo que tenes que hacer en esta casa?! – Cuestionó Penny ofendida. - ¡Problemas, lo único que traes son problemas! – Gritó con enojo.

\- Lo siento, pero no te preocupes ya estoy por terminar todo y se los llevo al comedor. – Dijo Emma intentando calmarla.

\- ¿Quién sos vos para decirme que no me preocupe? – Preguntó Penny con desprecio.

Desde el momento que Penny había entrado a la cocina, Emma supo que iba a estar en problemas. Penny estaba borracha, podía oler el alcohol salir de ella. Si Penny estaba borracha, eso significaba que Peter también lo estaba. Emma intentó hacer razonar a la mujer, disculparse por el retraso y asegurarle que todo iba a estar listo pronto. Pero en vez de tranquilizarla, solamente logró irritarla más. Penny la agarró fuertemente de los brazos, la empujó contra la pared y le pegó una fuerte cachetada. Después gritó llamando a Peter, a lo cuál Emma reaccionó soltándose de ella para poder escapar. Emma sabía que no tendría que haber intentado escapar, pero tenía miedo y no quería ser lastimada. Escapar fue para peor, porque cuando Peter y Penny la agarraron la lastimaron como nunca la habían hecho. Emma recibió fuertes patadas en su estómago y en sus piernas, y golpes de cinturón en su espalda, hombros y brazos.

 _Emma estaba acostada en el piso, boca abajo. Emma no podía moverse, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y le impedía cambiar su posición. Estaba sola, así que cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el dolor. Pero era imposible. Cada herida le gritaba con furia en lo más hondo de su alma. Cada herida la hacía sentir poca cosa. Cada herida la hacía sentir culpable. Ella no tendría que haberse puesto a hacer un trabajo si le dolía la cabeza, ella no tendría que haberse quedado dormida, ella no tendría que haber priorizado el trabajo del colegio sobre el trabajo de la casa. Por último, ella no tendría que haber escapado. Si no habría escapado cuando Penny gritó exigiendo la presencia de Peter, quizás no la habrían lastimado tanto. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se puso a llorar a desconsoladamente._

 _\- ¿Emma estás acá? ¿Por qué está todo oscuro? – Cuestionó Killian._

 _Emma no se había dado cuenta que estaba todo oscuro, hasta que Killian preguntó eso. Al parecer la mente de Emma había decido dejarla en el preciso lugar donde se había quedado dormida, el sótano. Era raro ser ella quien tenga ese poder sobre el sueño, porque en general era Killian quien se dormía primero. Pero ya que esa era una de esas pocas veces donde ella tenía el poder, cerró los ojos e iluminó el ambiente con una pequeña luz tenue. No quiso iluminar demasiado, ya que no quería que Killian se asusté al verla. Emma intentó incorporarse del piso, pero le fue imposible, no tenía fuerzas. Como había previsto, Killian estuvo a su lado al instante._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – Cuestionó él agarrándola en sus brazos con cuidado para no generarle ningún dolor._

 _\- Me olvide de preparar la cena. – Respondió ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar._

 _\- ¿Y está es la forma que tienen de castigarte? – Preguntó él horrorizado al observar sus heridas._

 _\- Es mi culpa, yo no tendría que haberme quedado dormida, ni haberme puesto a hacer el trabajo del colegio. – Dijo ella haciéndose cargo de lo que le había pasado._

 _\- Emma nunca digas eso, no es tu culpa. – Negó él._

 _\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar ella._

 _\- Nadie se merece este tipo de mal trato Emma, nadie. – La interrumpió él. – Los Pan son personas crueles. Se suponen que deberían cuidarte, no obligarte a hacer sus tareas de la casa, y mucho menos lastimarte. – Dijo él haciéndola razonar. - ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? – Pidió saber._

 _\- Desde que estoy con ellos. – Admitió ella avergonzada._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Preguntó él tristemente._

 _\- Porque no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, aparte nunca fue para tanto, siempre habían sido pequeñas cosas que podía manejar. – Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio de los nervios. – Esta vez estaban muy borrachos, debe haber sido eso. – Justificó minimizando el hecho._

 _\- Quizás no pueda estar allá para defenderte como me gustaría. – Dijo él dolido. – Pero puedo estar acá para acompañarte y para decirte lo que podes que hacer al respecto. – Agregó._

 _\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Preguntó ella débilmente._

 _\- Podes decirle a Lilith que te saque de esa casa cuanto antes. – Contestó él._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se que la próxima casa no va a ser para peor? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. – Killian estoy cansada, no puedo soportar más que nadie me quiera, que todos me devuelvan. Tal vez me merezco esto… - Dijo ella entre sollozos._

 _\- Vos no te mereces esto, vos te mereces amor. – Dijo él con convicción, mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Cómo podes saberlo? – Preguntó ella insegura._

 _\- Porque te amo. – Respondió él._

 _\- ¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme? – Pidió ella, después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a mirarse con gran intensidad._

 _Killian la abrazó un largo rato para calmarla, le acarició el cabello y la espalda. Recorrió cada una de sus heridas con sus manos, diciéndole que ninguna debería existir. Killian también curó y besó sus heridas. Estar en los brazos de Killian era el lugar más seguro del mundo para Emma. Podía sentir el amor de él por ella salir de cada extremo de su cuerpo. Emma no sabía como había logrado que Killian la amé, no comprendía como alguien podría amarla a ella. Pero sabía que era verdad, Killian se lo demostraba con cada cosa que hacía. Y Emma estaba agradecida por ello, porque ella también lo amaba._

 _\- Esto es un sueño, así que no es necesario que te quedes con las heridas y que nos quedemos en este sótano. – Dijo él recordándole que ella tenía el poder de lo que pasaba en ese sueño._

 _\- Tenes razón. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si por lo menos en tus sueños la pasamos bien? – Propuso él._

 _\- Me parece una gran idea. – Respondió ella._

 _Emma cerró los ojos y deseó que sus heridas dejen de existir. Y así fue, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba perfectamente bien. Luego cambió el escenario del sótano por un velero en medio del mar. Killian amaba navegar, y ella quería agradecerle todo lo que él hacía por ella llevándolo a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. Se pasaron el resto del sueño navegando juntos, disfrutando de la calma del mar y la magia de sus besos._

Emma se despertó en el frío y húmedo piso del sótano. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, incluso más que antes por haber dormido incómodamente en el piso. Emma suspiró frustrada y maldijo su realidad. Ojala Killian estaría con ella, ojala Killian podría curar sus heridas como la había hecho en sus sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guest: Seguramente les va a llevar tiempo encontrarse, y tanto Millah como Neal van a aparecer en algún momento. Pero lo importante de la historia es que ellos se conocen de antes por su conexión en los sueños, y son su primer y verdadero amor._

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Killian se sentía cada vez más enamorado. Durante el día se la pasaban enviándose mensajes por celular o facebook, y hasta en alguna rara ocasión skypeando. Durante las noches se la pasaban soñándose. Sus sueños eran cada vez más reales. Killian podía sentirla como si estuvieran juntos de verdad, como si cada sueño fuera una experiencia viva. A pesar de la tecnología, sus sueños seguían siendo su momento favorito de comunicarse con ella, porque en ellos podían estar juntos.

Killian tenía diecisiete años cuando decidió conseguir un trabajo en las vacaciones de veranos. Sus vacaciones duraban tres meses, así que tenía pensado trabajar dos y viajar uno. Con el dinero que iba a recibir, más el que tenía ahorrado de regalos de cumpleaños, podría comprarse un pasaje a Estados Unidos e ir a visitar a Emma. Por eso, el primer día de vacaciones se encontró en la de la biblioteca de su barrio, para postularse como ayudante.

\- ¿Estás seguro que queres trabajar durante el verano? – Preguntó Ariel, la mujer encargada de la biblioteca.

\- Si, necesito el trabajo. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Quiero la plata para poder ir a visitar a mi novia. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos vive tu novia? – Pidió saber ella.

\- En Bostón, Estados Unidos. – Contestó él.

\- Eso es muy lejos, no creo que te alcance el sueldo de dos meses de este trabajo para viajar. – Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- También tengo ahorros. – Informó él.

\- Bien. – Asistió ella. – Antes de aceptarte me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué elegiste pedir trabajo en una biblioteca? La mayoría de chicos de tu edad encontrarían estar en un sitio como este algo muy aburrido. – Dijo observándolo con gran atención.

\- Amo la literatura, leer y escribir son cosas de las que disfruto mucho. – Dijo él con sinceridad. – Cuando sea adulto, aparte de ser un capitán de marina como mi hermano, me gustaría ser un gran escritor. – Informó con gran seguridad.

\- De acuerdo, estás contratado. – Aceptó ella.

Al otro día se levantó temprano y fue a trabajar a la biblioteca. Tendría que trabajar y levantarse temprano en sus vacaciones, pero si eso le permitía ir a ver a Emma en un par de meses lo hacía feliz.

 _Killian decidió elegir como ubicación para ese sueño un hermoso camping. Se ubicó en una parilla cercana al río y empezó a cocinar. Decidió preparar queso a la parrilla, ya que sabía que era la comida favorita de Emma. Al rato ella apareció y lo saludó con un beso. Cenaron mientras miraban el río y el atardecer._

 _\- Tengo algo que contarte. – Dijo él jugando con el cabello de ella._

 _\- Bien, sabes que podes contarme lo que quieras. – Aseguró ella acomodándose entre las piernas de él y descansado su cara contra su pecho._

 _\- Conseguí un trabajo en la biblioteca. – Informó él._

 _\- ¿Un trabajo? ¿No estás de vacaciones? – Preguntó ella confundida._

 _\- Lo estoy. – Asistió él. – Pero voy a trabajar, así el último mes de mis vacaciones puedo ir a visitarte. – Confesó él tímidamente, con miedo de que ella no quiera que él vaya._

 _\- ¿Vas a venir a Bostón? – Preguntó ella asombrada, mirándolo con gran intensidad._

 _\- Si, si queres que vaya iré. – Aseguró él, dándole la posibilidad de elegir._

 _\- ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar el verano para venir a verme? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso por mí? – Cuestionó ella sin poder creer lo que escuchaba._

 _\- Por vos soy capaz de lo que sea. – Admitió él honestamente._

 _\- Te amo. – Dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él acariciándole las mejillas. - ¿Entonces queres que vaya a visitarte? – Retomó él su pregunta inicial._

 _\- Claro que quiero, nada podría hacerme más feliz. – Respondió ella sonriendo._

 _Se besaron y se mantuvieron abrazados, mirando el río y el cielo lleno de estrellas. Killian le enseñó las constelaciones, y le relató historias de cuando solía navegar con su familia._

Una semana y terminaría su trabajo. Una semana y podría ir a comprar su pasaje a Bostón. Solo faltaba una semana… August lo fue a buscar al trabajo y lo llevó al hospital. Marco estaba muy enfermo, tenía problemas en su corazón y necesitaba una operación que no podían pagar a pesar de los ahorros que tenían juntados. Al menos que…

\- Podemos usar mi plata. – Dijo Killian.

\- No, no puedo aceptarla. – Negó August. – Yo trabajaré y una vez que junte el dinero, podrá operarse. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- Marco no tiene tanto tiempo, se tiene que operar ahora. – Discutió Killian.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu viaje a Bostón? – Pidió saber August indeciso.

\- Tendré que hacerlo en otro momento. – Dijo Killian tristemente.

Y tendría que ser así, el destino estaba en su contra. Él no quería dejar de ir a ver a Emma, pero tampoco podía dejar que a su tío le pasara algo si el podía ayudar. Tenía que usar su dinero para la operación de Marco, a pesar de que le dolía alargar sus planes de ir a Emma y poder tenerla en sus brazos.

 _Killian se puso a patear penales para descargar su enojo. Cada pelota que pateaba, salía despedida con gran fuerza y furia. Necesitaba descargar su frustración de que sus planes se hayan arruinado. De repente sintió unas manos tocando sus hombros con delicadeza, suspiró y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó ella con preocupación._

 _\- No. – Negó él descansado su frente contra la de ella. – No puedo ir a Bostón. – Confesó con tristeza._

 _\- Ohh… - Dijo ella mirándolo con confusión y desilusión._

 _\- Mi tío está enfermo y necesita tener una operación muy cara para recuperarse. – Explicó él agarrando las manos de ella, para poder descargar algo de la tensión que sentía._

 _\- Entonces usarás el dinero para la operación. – Dijo ella comprendiendo lo que él quería decirle._

 _\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él sin poder contener las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos._

 _\- No lo hagas. – Dijo ella secándole las lágrimas suavemente. – Es tu tío, tu familia, está bien que lo ayudes. – Aseguró ella._

 _\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Preguntó él con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- Tendremos que seguir esperando. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro._

 _El resto del sueño se mantuvieron abrazados, como si tendrían miedo de perder al otro, miedo de que nunca puedan tener eso en la vida real._

Marco fue operado una semana más tarde y se recuperó cuando terminaron las vacaciones de verano. Las vacaciones habían terminado y Killian tenía que enfrentar su último año de colegio. Un año más sin Emma, un año e incluso tal vez más. Porque cuando termine la secundaria iba a enlistarse en la marina, y no iba a poder abandonar su servicio por los siguientes dos años.

* * *

Emma tenía quince años cuando pensó que finalmente iba a poder conocer a Killian. Cuando descubrió que él tenía pensado trabajar el verano para poder ir a verla, comprendió que sus sentimientos eran reales. Se amaban, a pesar de que solo se conocían por sueños se amaban. Emma estaba viviendo en una de esas familias malas en ese momento, pero saber que en un par de meses Killian iba a estar con ella le dio fuerzas para soportar el maltrato que recibía. Emma no siempre le contaba a Killian sobre los episodios donde era lastimada, porque no quería preocuparlo. En vez de contarle de los problemas en su casa, le contaba sobre los libros que leía o las cosas que hacía en el colegio. Killian le mandaba fotos de él en el trabajo y eso la hacía sonreír, pronto no lo vería por fotos ni por sueños, sino frente a frente.

Todo se derrumbó cuando Killian le dijo que finalmente no iba a ir a verla, que el dinero que había estado ahorrando para ir a Bostón iba a tener que usarlo en la operación de su tío Marco. Emma comprendía perfectamente la situación y compartía la prioridad, pero de todas maneras se sentía triste. ¿Podrían algún día estar juntos?

Killian la mantuvo informada de cómo estaba su tío. Le mando fotos del hospital y le contó sus planes de enlistarse en la marina una vez que termine su nuevo año escolar. Emma siempre había sabido que Killian iba a enlistarse en la marina, pero está vez la idea le cayó con más fuerzas y dolor. Killian iba a tener que pasar mínimo dos años en la marina para poder dejar sus obligaciones, y eso significaba que iban a tener que pasar más tiempo separados. Emma nunca lo había tenido, y ya tenía miedo de perderlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para poder vivir con el miedo de nunca encontrarlo en la vida real?

 _Emma se despertó y comprobó que estaba en su habitación. Intentó levantarse del piso, pero un fuerte dolor invadió su brazo. Se ayudó con la pared y logro ponerse de pie. Miró su brazo, estaba descolocado y lleno de moretones, consecuencia de una pelea que había tenido con su padre adoptivo Tom._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó él mirando su brazo con gran preocupación._

 _\- Se me descolocó el brazo. – Respondió ella enfrentándolo._

 _\- Si, me doy cuenta de eso. – Asistió él agarrando el brazo de ella con delicadeza. – Pero, ¿Cómo? – Pidió saber él._

 _\- Tuve una pelea con mi padre adoptivo. – Confesó ella algo avergonzada._

 _\- ¿Hace cuánto esta pasando esto? – Preguntó él sospechando que esa no era la primera vez que se peleaba con ese hombre._

 _\- Desde antes que hayas comenzado a trabajar. – Admitió ella mordiéndose el labio de los nervios._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Preguntó él sorprendido de que se lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo._

 _\- Porque no quería preocuparte. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Aparte, ¿De qué cambia que lo sepas si no podes hacer nada al respecto? – Agregó ella con un tono agridulce._

 _\- Se que tu vida es difícil y triste Emma. – Dijo él agarrando la cara de ella para que puedan verse a los ojos. – Pero te prometo que un día vamos a estar juntos y vamos a ser felices. – Aseguró él emotivamente._

 _\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro de eso? – Preguntó ella._

 _\- Porque te amo y vos Emma sos mi final feliz. – Contestó él con honestidad._

 _Emma unió sus labios en un beso cargado de emociones. Alivio, dolor, amor, tristeza, impotencia. El beso sabía a sal por las lágrimas que ambos estaban derramando. Saber que ella era el final feliz de él le devolvió cierta calma y seguridad. Ellos se amaban, así que las cosas no podrían ser tan malas, ¿Cierto?_

Emma tenía dieciséis años y seguía viviendo en lo de los Hank. Tom y su esposa Dianna eran personas detestabeles. Emma esperaba no tener que pasar mucho más tiempo allí, esperaba que Lilith decida pronto enviarla a otra familia o a otro hogar de niños. Todas las semanas se encontraba en alguna situación donde terminaba lastimada. A partir de que Killian había visto su brazo descolocado en su sueño, había empezado a contarle cada uno de los horribles episodios que vivía. Finalmente Killian la convenció para contarle a Lilith lo que pasaba. Emma fue a la oficina de su trabajadora social y le contó todos el mal trato que estaba recibiendo. Lilith le dijo que no se preocupara, que iba a buscarle un nuevo lugar a donde ir.

¿Alguna vez encontraría un lugar a donde ir del cual no tenga que irse? ¿Alguna vez encontraría un verdadero lugar a donde pertenecer? Esas era lo que siempre la atormentaba y preocupaba. Sentía que Killian era su lugar, pero no podía ser así, no debía ser así. Los sueños no eran suficiente, tenía que haber más, tenían que poder encontrarse en la vida real también. Mientras pensaba todas esas cuestiones, entró a su casa. Era el último día que iba a pasar con los Hank, así que se sentía aliviada. O al menos se sentía así hasta que Tom la agarró fuertemente de los brazos y la acorraló contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella frustrada. - ¡Soltame! ¡Déjame ir! – Exclamó con miedo.

\- ¡¿Te pensas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de esto?! ¡¿Qué lo que hiciste no iba a tener consecuencias?! – Cuestionó él a los gritos, dejando que ella sienta su aliento a alcohol.

\- ¡Soltame! – Exigió ella intentando escapar.

\- Por tu culpa no nos dejaran volver a tener chicos adoptivos en casa. – Dijo él agarrándola con fuerzas para impedirle escapar. – Ya que no recibiremos más plata, por lo menos me merezco recibir algo de vos. – Explicó él dándole un beso en el cuello y pasando sus manos por debajo de la remera de ella.

Emma sintió pánico y miedo. Esas caricias y esos besos estaban mal, estaban pésimamente mal. Tenía que escapar antes de que fuera tarde, tenía que evitar que la situación siga avanzando y la rompa más de lo que ya estaba. Reaccionando a puro instinto, le mordió los labios con fuerza, lo empujó para alejarlo de su lado y le pegó una patada en la ingle. Al estar tan borracho Tom no pudo defenderse, dándole la posibilidad a ella de escapar. Emma se fue de lo de los Hank ese día y durmió en la calle hasta que Lilith fue a buscarla.

 _Emma preparó y decoró el ambiente como lo necesitaba. Un campo lleno de flores de colores. Una manta en el medio y miles de velas iluminando el campo, que pronto iba a quedar a oscuras tras el atardecer. Se sentía lista y segura. Necesitaba sentir lo que era que alguien la ame bien, y estaba segura que Killian era la persona correcta._

 _\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó él maravillado al ver como ella había preparado todo._

 _\- Estoy lista para avanzar en nuestra relación. – Confesó ella invadiendo el espacio personal de él._

 _\- Emma, ¿Estás segura? – Pidió saber él y ella asistió con su cabeza. – No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, ni que te sientas presionada. Yo por vos esperaría toda la vida. – Aseguró con sinceridad acariciándole las mejillas y el cabello._

 _\- Toda la vida es mucho tiempo y yo no quiero esperar más. – Admitió ella sonrojándose. – Quiero que me hagas el amor Killian, aún si esto es solo un sueño quiero que lo hagas. – Pidió rozando su nariz contra la de él._

 _\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un beso tierno en los labios._

 _\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella._

 _Emma rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus brazos y lo besó con pasión. Se tomaron todo el tiempo que desearon para descubrirse, conocerse y probarse. Era la primera vez de ambos y era en un sueño, pero era real y lo sentían. Estaban conectados y el amor que había en ellos trascendía toda noción de espacio y tiempo._

Emma se despertó y sonrió al comprobar que lo que había vivido en el sueño había sido real, como una especie de realidad paralela. Tenía las marcas que Killian había dejado en su cuerpo, muestras de su amor y todavía podía sentir el perfume de él en su piel. Al parecer había sueños tan profundos, que eran capaces de seguirlo a uno a todos lados.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian tenía dieciocho años cuando se enlistó en la marina. Su primer año estuvo lleno de entrenamientos físicos y estudio sobre los reglamentos, derechos, obligaciones, mecánica y técnica náutica. A los diecinueve logró su primer puesto en una tripulación como infante de marina. Killian se sentía muy feliz y a gusto con la marina. Lo más maravilloso era que Liam era su capitán. Todas las noches soñaba con Emma y le contaba sus novedades. Cuando cumpliera los dos años de servicio, podría tomar un puesto en una base marina más estable y juntar el dinero suficiente para ir en búsqueda de Emma.

 _Killian se sentó en la cubierta del barco a ver el atardecer. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar en altamar, ver los distintos colores del cielo en los diferentes momentos del día era algo que siempre encontraba mágico. Al rato, Emma se unió a él, sentándose a su lado._

 _\- Estoy orgullosa de que seas un infante. – Lo halagó ella._

 _\- Gracias. – Agradeció él sonrojándose. – No es la gran cosa igual, es uno de los puestos más bajos. – Agregó quitándole importancia al asunto._

 _\- Pero lo lograste en tu primer año y eso es increíble, demuestra lo responsable y talentoso que eres. – Aseguró ella con convicción._

 _\- Mmm, quizás tengas razón. – Dijo él apreciando lo que ella decía._

 _\- Liam seguro también está orgulloso. – Dijo ella._

 _\- Eso espero. – Dijo él algo nervioso, conformar a su hermano y cumplir sus expectativas siempre era una de sus mayores preocupaciones._

 _\- Estoy segura que si. – Asistió ella uniendo sus manos para darle contención. - ¿Qué se siente que sea tu capitán? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad._

 _\- De hecho se siente genial, verlo todos los días es fantástico. – Respondió con sinceridad. - Me había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba vivir la rutina del día a día juntos. – Dijo muy emotivo._

 _\- Me alegra que tengas a tu hermano. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa._

 _\- A mi también. – Coincidió él. – Y me alegra tenerte a vos. En un año voy a terminar mi servicio obligatorio, y podré conseguir un puesto más estable para conseguir dinero e ir a vivir con vos. – Informó él lleno de felicidad e ilusión._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro que queres venir a Estados Unidos? ¿Estás seguro que podrías soportar separarte de Liam? – Cuestionó ella sintiendo inseguridad y miedo de no ser suficiente._

 _\- Claro que estoy seguro, yo quiero estar y vivir con vos. – Contestó él agarrando el mentón de ella suavemente, para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Te amo. – Dijo._

 _\- Yo también te amo, pero… - Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio._

 _\- No hay peros que valgan. – La interrumpió él. – A Liam lo seguiré viendo, nos visitaremos cada vez que queramos. Mismo él puede venir a vivir con nosotros en un futuro, o nosotros con él. – Explicó todas las alternativas que había pensado._

 _\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella rozando su nariz contra la de él. – ¿Solo queda esperar un poco más entonces? – Pidió saber._

 _\- Solamente esperar poco más. – Contestó él._

 _Unieron sus labios en un beso que prometía la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, la posibilidad de un amor infinito. Juntos, abrazados, miraron como el sol se escondió por el horizonte._

Toda esa idea de que ese futuro era cercano se desvaneció, cuando cinco meses después, Killian recibió la noticia de que Liam había sido asesinado en una misión. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Su hermano era todo lo que tenía, era su familia, su modelo a seguir, su contención ante cada complicación de la vida… y ahora, ya no estaba. Lo había perdido, como a sus padres, y eso le hizo volver a ser el niño perdido que fue una vez hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado conmocionado ante lo ocurrido, Killian se refugió en el alcohol hasta quedarse dormido.

 _Killian fue al bar que siempre iba, "the rabitt hole", a seguir tomando y ahogando su dolor en el alcohol. Pidió una botella de ron, y la bebió hasta que no quedo nada de ella. Luego, pidió otra. Cuando iba por la mitad, alguien agarró su brazo y le impidió continuar lo que estaba haciendo, Emma._

 _\- ¿Killian? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella llena de preocupación._

 _\- No. – Negó él. – Liam murió, lo asesinaron. – Informó con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella._

 _\- No, no digas que lo sientes. – La interrumpió él con enojo, odiaba como se había sentido que todas las personas le hayan dado su pésame durante ese día._

 _\- No diré que lo siento. – Aseguró ella invadiendo su espacio personal. – Diré que esto apesta y es injusto, y te mereces estar enojado con el mundo. Pero no estás solo, yo estoy acá con vos. – Explicó ella agarrando las mejillas de él con fuerza para que no pudiera romper el contacto visual._

 _El dolor que tenía acumulado finalmente explotó y salió expulsado de su cuerpo. Se derrumbó en los brazos de Emma, dejando que ella lo contenga y tranquilice. Con ella podía dejar salir su dolor afuera, con ella se sentía a salvo expresando sus sentimientos de manera sincera._

Los siguientes meses continuaron de esa manera. Cada vez que lo necesitaba ahogaba su dolor en el alcohol. Empezó a perder el sentido y la dirección de su trabajo. Su hermano había sido su referente y su protector ante el mundo. Ahora que ya no lo tenía, ¿Qué quedaba? Killian no encontraba nada que pueda reconfortarlo, nada que pueda hacerle sentir que había un sentido y propósito mayor, en esta vida y este mundo.

Al pasar los meses y continuar sus problemas con el alcohol, su compañero Arthur lo obligó a ver una consejera de la marina. Killian había estado negado en ir, pero ante la insistencia de Arthur finalmente accedió. Su razón para aceptar, se basó en que durante ese tiempo había estado empezando a alejar y a lastimar a Emma durante sus sueños con su actitud fría y distante, y no quería eso. Él quería que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien. Su consejera se llamaba Millah. Ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y energía dinámica. Era exigente y decía lo que pensaba sin filtro. Una vez que la conoció formaron una relación de respeto y entendimiento. Era una rutina hablar con ella por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Un día antes de terminar su servicio obligatorio, Millah fue a hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué tenes pensado hacer con lo de Liam? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- No sé, supongo que nada. – Respondió él pensativamente.

\- ¿En verdad vas a dejar las misiones? – Preguntó ella mirándolo atentamente.

\- Si. – Asistió él, era hora de hacer su vida con Emma.

\- No deberías hacerlo. – Negó ella. - ¿En verdad crees que ir a los Estados Unidos en busca de una chica con quien hablas por celular te hará feliz? – Preguntó seriamente.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Yo te conozco Killian y sé que eso no te va a conformar, por eso tengo algo para ofrecerte. – Informó ella.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Venganza. – Respondió ella. – Acá tengo la información sobre la persona que mató a Liam. – Dijo señalando la carpeta llena de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. – Tenes que decidir, quedarte y darle sentido a la muerte de tu hermano, o irte y nunca saber lo que pasó. – Anunció, dándole la posibilidad de elegir.

Ese momento era decisivo y lo sabía. Tener al alcance la información de lo que había pasado con Liam era una tentación. Él quería saber que había pasado en la misión con su hermano, él quería hacer justicia por su muerte. Era difícil tener que seguir esperando para poder empezar su vida con Emma, pero lo mejor iba a ser esperar y empezarla cuando haya cerrado las heridas que la muerte de su hermano le había dejado.

\- Me quedo. – Asistió él agarrando la carpeta.

* * *

Emma tenía diecisiete años cuando fue a vivir a la casa de los Hatter. Jefferson y Anastasia, no eran de las peores familias adoptivas en las que había estado, pero tampoco podrían ser considerados una familia buena. Eran una pareja adulta, que pasaban todo el tiempo que podían bebiendo alcohol o drogándose. Por la única razón que Emma había decido quedarse en esa casa y no pedir a Lilith que la cambie, es porque tenía cuatro hermanos menores allí y sentía la necesidad de cuidarlos. Los Hatter solían olvidarse de comprar comida, ya que priorizaban usar el dinero en la compra de sustancias. Por eso, Emma se consiguió un trabajo como moza en un bar cercano, para usar su sueldo para comprar comida para ella y sus hermanos.

Solo tenía que esperar un año más y estaría fuera del sistema de adopciones. Un año más, y Killian habría terminado su servicio obligatorio en la marina. Un año más y podrían juntar dinero, para finalmente encontrarse y empezar una vida juntos. Un año, solamente un año.

Pero con la muerte de Liam todo cambió. Emma notó el cambio de Killian. No que lo culpara de eso, pero que de repente él se convierta en alguien tan frío y distante hacía que su esperanza se pierda poco a poco. ¿Qué pasaría si él no la quería más? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca se encontrarían? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca vivirían esa vida que habían soñado con tener juntos? Emma estaba constantemente atormentada con esos miedos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No lo compartía con Killian, porque cuando se soñaban prefería estar para lo que él necesite, prefería estar para contenerlo y centrar el tiempo juntos en los buenos momentos. Pero el miedo nunca la abandonaba.

Una noche, Emma volvió del bar donde trabajaba y se encontró que sus hermanos todavía no habían cenado. Hace tres días que los Hatter no les daban comida, siendo así la comida del colegio lo único que comían. Por suerte había cobrado ese día, así que decidió que iba a pedir un delibery de pizza. Tomó el teléfono para hacer el llamado, pero antes que pueda hacerlo éste le fue quitado de su mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- Voy a pedir una pizza para cenar. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Cómo vas a pedir una pizza si no tenemos dinero para pagarla? ¿Cobraste hoy? – Cuestionó él pensativamente.

\- Si. – Asistió ella, maldiciéndose a si misma por haber soltado esa verdad.

\- Dame el dinero. – Indicó él.

\- No, el dinero es mío y es para la cena. – Negó ella.

\- El dinero no es tuyo, es mío y es para lo que sea que yo digo. – Dijo él empujándola contra la pared y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. – Dame el dinero. – Exigió amenazándola con la navaja.

Emma se dio por vencida y le dio el dinero. Razonar con borrachos y drogadictos, nunca solía funcionar, así que lo mejor era acceder a lo que pedían. Aparte Jefferson era un hombre alto y fuerte, si tenían una pelea ella iba a salir perdiendo. Le dio el dinero y luego se encerró en su habitación. Se dejo caer en el piso y lloró toda la frustración que sentía. Una vez que se calmó sacó unos caramelos del bolsillo de su mochila y los repartió a sus hermanos. Emma se fue a una vez más a dormir, sintiendo como su estómago se quejaba del hambre que sentía.

 _Emma encontró a Killian jugando a los dardos, lo cual significaba problemas. Hace tiempo había descubierto que Killian siempre jugaba a los dardos cuando estaba nervioso, ansioso o algo lo preocupaba. Una vez que llamó su atención, se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a beber chocolate caliente._

 _\- Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo él después de un largo rato de silencio._

 _\- Te escucho. – Le hizo saber ella._

 _\- Voy a renovar mi puesto de infante de marina. – Dijo él._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella asombrada. – Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a buscar algo más estable, para poder venir hacia acá cuanto antes. – Le recordó._

 _\- Las cosas cambiaron, no puedo irme hasta que no termine lo que estoy haciendo. – Informó él, jugando con sus manos, algo nervioso._

 _\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Cuestionó ella, necesitando saber más detalles para comprender la situación._

 _\- Que tengo que cerrar todo lo que pasó con Liam, antes de poder continuar con mi vida. – Respondió él con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- ¿Vas a vengarte? – Preguntó ella adivinando lo que él quería hacer._

 _\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir él._

 _\- ¡Killian la venganza no es la solución! – Lo interrumpió ella. - ¿Sabes que es lo único que vas a obtener con todo eso? ¡Te va a sentir vacío y culpable! ¡Vengarte no va a hacer que Liam vuelva a la vida y lo vas a seguir extrañando todos los días de tu vida! – Exclamó ella expresando lo que pensaba y sentía._

 _\- ¡Yo necesito hacer esto! ¡Vos no entendes porque no tenes familia! – Retrucó él con gran intensidad._

 _\- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir. – Dijo ella con la voz rota, dolida ante lo que había escuchado. – Este no es el Killian que conozco. – Indicó señalándolo._

 _\- Quizás no me conoces o nunca me conociste. – Dijo él de manera fría._

 _\- Quizás. – Aceptó ella. – Una vez en la vida quería que alguien me elija, ser la prioridad, pero al parecer nunca voy a ser suficiente para eso. – Dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

 _\- Emma… - Empezó a decir él, sintiéndose culpable ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _\- Si el amor que sentís por mi no es lo suficiente fuerte para que dejes de lado tu venganza, entonces no quiero que vengas nunca por mí. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos intensamente._

 _\- Emma lo siento, pero yo no puedo dejar mi venganza. – Dijo él después de un gran silencio, donde se dedicó a pensar._

 _\- Entonces vete de mi vida y de mis sueños para siempre, no quiero verte nunca más. – Dijo ella tristemente._

 _Se acercó a él y le dio un último beso en los labios, necesitaba sentirlo por última vez a pesar de que su alma y corazón se estaban rompiendo en mil pedazos. Cuando el beso empezó a volverse demasiado apasionado, apartó a Killian de su lado bruscamente y creó una gran pared para así quedar separados._

Se despertó sintiéndose más perdida de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, y eso que muchas veces se había sentido perdida. A partir de ese momento decidió que iba a quitar a Killian de su vida para siempre, después de todo nunca había sido parte de la realidad de ella. Seguirían compartiendo sus sueños, pero haría todo lo posible para que no se vean. Construiría paredes, murallas o se transportaría a un lugar lejano donde él no este. Killian había tenido la posibilidad de elegirla y no lo había hecho, así que no se merecía ser parte de ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en pensar que Killian iba a elegirla cuando solo se conocían por sueños? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de confiarle su corazón? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en ilusionarse e imaginar una vida juntos y mejor? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en pensar que Killian iba a ser distinta a todas las demás personas que la habían abandonado?

Emma dejo la casa de los Hatter ese día. Estaba cansada del sistema, de las familias adoptivas que no la querían, del mal trato físico y emocional al que constantemente estaba expuesta. Así que decidió escapar y correr. Sintió pena por sus hermanos, pero a ella nadie la había cuidado, ni protegido. ¿Así que por qué ella debería hacerlo con los demás? Después de todo, si algo había logrado aprender en su corta vida, era que estar solo era lo mejor. Estando solo nadie podía lastimarte.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest: Todo comentario es bienvenido e intento tomarlo constructivamente. Primero déjame asegurarte que Killian es mi personaje hombre favorito y no tengo nada en contra de él. En cuanto a lo que sucede en la fic, voy a intentar de explicarte lo mejor que puedo mis intenciones. Killian esta pasando un momento difícil, la muerte de su hermano hizo que perdiera el rumbo de su vida y de quien es él como persona. El hecho de que desilusiono a Emma no fue intencional, sino que esta muy sumergido en su propio dolor. Él estaba dispuesto a ir por Emma una vez que terminara con su venganza, pero como consecuencia de desilusionarla, ella también lo desilusiona a él diciéndole que no lo va a esperar y escapando de sus sueños. Basicamente lo que intento hacer, es crear personajes imperfectos que cometen errores, porque eso es parte de ser humano. Y el amor a pesar de que da felicidad, también da dolor. Todas las personas que nos aman nos lastiman alguna vez, solo hay que elegir por quien uno esta dispuesto a seguir amando a pesar de sufrir. Espero que te haya servido las explicaciones. Respecto a las demás fics si necesitas que te explique algo no dudes en preguntarlo._

 _Lunae: En general actualizo una vez por semana. En cuanto a Neal, descubrirás cual es su papel en esta historia en este capitulo._

* * *

A partir de que Killian eligió su venganza dejo de ver a Emma en sus sueños. Emma era buena escondiéndose y evitándolo, y él la dejo porque después de todo era consecuencia de su decisión que eso suceda. Killian nunca se movía de donde aparecía en sus sueños y nunca se dedicaba a buscarla. Ella deseaba no verlo más, y él le iba a cumplir aunque sea ese deseo. Killian la extrañaba cada segundo de sus días, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante con su vida.

\- ¿Por qué estás borracho tan temprano? – Preguntó Millah con cierta curiosidad.

\- Hoy es un mal día. – Respondió él, ese día se cumplía un año de la muerte de Liam.

\- Mmm el alcohol no es siempre la solución, hay otras formas interesantes de descargar la frustración. – Comentó ella quitándole la botella de las manos y bebiendo un sorbo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? – Pidió saber él.

\- Déjame mostrarte. – Dijo ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

Milla lo besó y él correspondió el beso. Millah era real y estaba allí presente con él. Millah entendía su furia, su enojo y lo alentaba en su venganza. Millah se emborrachaba y compartía su cama con él. Killian nunca había querido unirse a otra persona de esa forma que no sea Emma, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Refugiarse en Millah era la opción más razonable. Él había cambiado, él ya no era el hombre del cual Emma se había enamorado, él se había convertido un hombre frío y distante. Por eso estar con Millah era lo mejor, ambos compartían la oscuridad de sus almas. Sin Emma en su vida lo único que sentía era dolor, oscuridad y un gran vacío. Su vida ya no tenía sentido.

 _Killian fue al cementerio, a visitar a su hermano. Habló un rato con él, le contó las novedades de la marina y le prometió que no iba a parar hasta conseguir justicia por su muerte. Luego, se sentó en silencio, decidiendo que lo mejor iba a ser quedarse allí por el resto del sueño. De repente, alguien se sentó en el banco a su lado._

 _\- Emma. – Dijo él sorprendido al verla. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó._

 _\- Hoy se cumplió un año de lo de Liam y pensé que ibas a apreciar la compañía. – Respondió ella tímidamente._

 _\- Gracias. – Agradeció él._

 _Se sentaron largo rato en silencio. Después de un rato Killian decidió hacer aparecer dos chocolates calientes, y le ofreció uno a ella. No podía creer que Emma haya dejado de lado su enojo con él, solo para acompañarlo en un día tan importante como ese. Emma era sin dudas la mujer más maravillosa que existía en el mundo._

 _\- Te extraño. – Confesó él rompiendo el silencio._

 _\- No empieces, por favor. – Pidió ella mordiéndose el labio._

 _\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir él._

 _\- Killian, no puedo hacer esto. – Lo interrumpió ella. – La única razón por la que estoy con vos en este momento es por Liam, pero no estoy acá para quedarme y estar juntos como antes. – Dijo decidida, pero con dolor._

 _\- Entiendo. – Aceptó él dando un largo suspiro._

 _Se quedaron un rato más sentados en silencio, con las manos unidas. Finalmente Emma se apartó del banco, se despidió y se fue caminando hasta desaparecer de su vista. Killian suspiró, otra vez estaba solo en sus sueños._

Killian tenía veintidós años cuando le informaron que Peter Pan, el asesino de su hermano, había muerto. La noticia lo agarró desprevenido y no sabía como reaccionar, ni como seguir adelante con su vida. Por un lado estaba agradecido de no haber sido él quien mató a ese hombre, algo le decía que no podría haber soportado la culpa. Por otro no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, pensaba que se iba a sentir aliviado al enterarse de su muerte, pero lo único que sentía era dolor. Emma había tenido razón, la muerte de ese hombre no le devolvía la vida de su hermano. Killian se sentía vacío, solo y roto. Se sentía totalmente perdido.

Killian tenía veinticuatro años y sentía que era hora de generar un cambio en su vida. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le de sentido y significado a su rutina, necesitaba encontrar algo que lo haga feliz. Decidido en que en avanzar en su relación con Millah iba a ser la solución que estaba buscando, compró un anillo y planeó proponerle matrimonio. Millah había estado todos esos años soportando su oscuridad e indiferencia en esta vida, así que se merecía que él pueda ofrecerle algo mejor. La llevó a cenar a un restaurante en la playa y al final de la noche le entregó la caja que contenía el anillo después de declararle su amor.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Preguntó él ilusionado.

\- No. – Negó ella dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos. – Lo siento, no puedo. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sintiéndose shockeado y herido ante su rechazo.

\- Porque yo ya estoy casada Killian, soy la esposa de Robert Gold. – Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

Millah era la esposa de su comandante, del jefe de su capitán. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera escondido eso durante todo ese tiempo? Todo este tiempo habían sido amantes, y él sin saberlo. Killian sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Revoleó el anillo al mar con bronca y rompió la relación que tenía con ella. Al otro día dejo la marina y se fue a vivir nuevamente a Londres.

En Londres volvió a sumergirse en una vida solitaria, pasando el día trabajando en el puerto y las noches bebiendo alcohol de taberna en taberna. Su rutina era triste, pero lo mantenía con vida, sobreviviendo de algún modo. Killian tenía veinticinco años cuando Robert Gold lo encontró y lo atacó. Robert Gold estaba furioso ya que Millah no se podía olvidar de Killian y se había convertido en una mujer depresiva luego de su partida. Killian casi perdió su vida ese día, pero finalmente lo único que perdió fue su mano izquierda.

* * *

Sola en la vida real y sola en sus sueños. La vida de Emma se basaba en estar sola.

Desde que escapó de casa de los Hatter, Emma se la pasó corriendo y escapando, de ciudad en ciudad. Se buscaba trabajos sencillos donde sabía que la iban a aceptar, como mucama o camarera. Una vez que conseguía plata como para dejar la ciudad donde estaba, se iba a otra. Emma no podía dejar de correr. Necesitaba encontrar su lugar, pero sin importar a donde iba siempre se sentía sola, vacía y abandonada.

Emma tenía dieciocho años cuando llegó a la ciudad de Colorado. Pasó todo el día intentando conseguir un trabajo, pero no lo logró. Cuando llegó la noche comenzó a nevar y Emma no tenía donde ir. En esa ocasión no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar una noche en un hotel, y el único refugio temporal tenía todas las camas ocupadas. Emma había dormido varias noches en la calle, pero con el frío que hacía le era imposible conciliar el sueño. De repente encontró un auto pequeño color amarillo, estacionado en un callejón, y se le ocurrió una idea. Ella podía pasar la noche en el auto para no pasar tanto frío, y no bien salga el sol se iría para que nadie piense que haya querido robarlo. Falseó la cerradura y se acostó en el asiento de atrás. El frío en un auto era mucho más fácil de soportar, que en las calles húmedas cubiertas de nieve.

Cuando Emma se despertó el auto estaba andando y quedo paralizada ante el pánico ¿Qué pasaría cuando la persona que estaba manejando se de cuenta que no estaba solo en el auto? ¿La culparía de ladrona? ¿La llevaría a la policía? ¿Le daría una paliza para darle una lección? De repente sintió que su respiración se empezaba a entre cortar, se estaba ahogando, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, ya se de tu presencia en el auto. – Dijo él mirándola por el espejo.

\- Perdón, yo te prometo que no quería robar tu auto, lo único que quería era dormir sin sentir el frío de la nieve. – Se disculpó ella, soltando cada palabra a gran velocidad de los nervios que sentía.

\- No tenes que darme explicaciones, respira. – Indicó él.

\- Pero este es tu auto y yo no quiero tener problema con vos ni la policía. – Dijo ella acomodándose en el asiento, para poder sentarse derecha.

\- Este no es mi auto. – Negó él.

\- ¿No lo es? ¿Y entonces qué haces en el? – Cuestionó ella confundida.

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? – Preguntó él divertido con la situación. – Robándolo, aunque debo admitir que haber encontrado a alguien durmiendo fue una sorpresa. – Informó.

El hombre se llamaba Neal y tenía tres años más que ella. Tenía el cabello color avellana y los ojos color miel. Según le dijo, no la despertó porque él también sabía lo que era dormir en la calle. Emma no sabía si confiar en ese hombre, pero escuchar que él también había sido abandonado y había conocido lo malo que era el sistema de adopciones la hizo relajarse. Se habían perdido tanto en la conversación que estaban teniendo, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la policía hasta que los pararon.

\- Los documentos del auto por favor. – Exigió el oficial luego de que Neal bajara su ventanilla para poder hablar.

\- Oficial lo siento, pero yo no tengo documentos. – Se disculpó Neal.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene los documentos? – Preguntó el oficial seriamente.

\- Oficial, disculpe, pero mi novio no sabe manejar y yo le estoy enseñando, por eso no tiene licencia. – Mintió Emma ofreciendo una explicación razonable.

\- ¿Una mujer enseñando a manejar a un hombre? – Preguntó el oficial sorprendido.

\- Si, mi novia es una mujer increíble con muchos talentos. – Asistió Neal con gran una sonrisa.

\- Bien, lo dejare pasar por hoy. – Aceptó el oficial. – Pero la próxima vez que estén aprendiendo, asegúrense de no andar por avenidas. – Advirtió y los dejo ir.

\- No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado. – Dijo Neal una vez que estaban lejos de la policía.

\- Yo tampoco. – Coincidió Emma.

\- Gracias por haberme ayudado. – Agradeció Neal.

\- De nada. – Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Así que soy tu novio? - Preguntó Neal divertido.

Desde ese día se mantuvieron juntos. Ser novios de verdad les llevo tres meses de conocerse, de escapar juntos de ciudad en ciudad en el auto amarillo. Algunas noches dormían en el auto, y otras en hoteles. Emma conseguía pequeños trabajos para tener dinero para la comida y la nafta, Neal robaba. Emma no estaba de acuerdo en que robe, pero como no quería pelear con él, ni volver a estar sola, lo aceptaba.

Neal fue el primer hombre con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales. No, en realidad había sido Killian. Pero lo de Killian había sido solo en sueños, así que no estaba segura de que eso contara. Emma nunca se sentía bien cuando tenía relaciones con Neal. La forma en que la trataba era siempre brusca y posesiva. Las caricias de Neal no la hacían sentir amada como las de Killian. Pero Neal estaba con ella, Neal elegía estar con ella, Neal la amaba. Ella nunca podía decirle que lo amaba, sentía que si lo hacía traicionaría la memoria de lo que había vivido con Killian.

Emma tenía diecinueve años cuando Neal le dijo que la policía lo estaba buscando y debía escaparse para que no lo encuentren. Neal tenía planeado irse a México y dejarla a ella atrás. Emma sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, ella no podía soportar otro abandono, ella no quería volver a estar sola.

\- Neal, por favor, no te vayas. – Pidió ella.

\- Emma, esto es lo mejor. – Dijo él.

\- Déjame ir con vos entonces. – Rogó ella.

\- México no es una ciudad para vos, y menos si voy a seguir robando, no quiero meterte en problemas. – Explicó él.

\- Entonces no robes más, vayamos a otro lado y formemos una vida juntos. – Propuso ella con ilusión.

\- ¿Estás segura que queres tener una vida conmigo? – Preguntó él dudoso.

\- Claro, Neal yo te amo. – Respondió ella, confesando su amor por primera vez.

\- Yo también te amo Ems. – Dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. – Bien, tendremos que pensar otra cosa entonces. – Agregó pensativamente.

\- Podemos conseguirte nuevos documentos e ir a una ciudad a la que no hayamos ido nunca. – Sugirió ella.

\- De acuerdo, pero a donde sea que vayamos dejaremos nuestra vida de ladrones atrás. – Aceptó él.

Consiguieron documentos falsos, y planearon ir a Tallahassee para empezar una vida nueva. Neal le prometió que allí buscarían trabajo, formarían un hogar y una familia. Quedaron en encontrarse en la estación de tren, ya que Neal debía buscar sus documentos y no quería que Emma vaya a un lugar clandestino. Emma lo esperó varias horas, pero Neal no aparecía y empezó a preocuparse. Emma no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, hasta que dos policías la agarraron. Estaban buscando a una persona que había robado una relojería. Emma fue culpada del robo porque tenía en su muñeca uno de los relojes robados. Ese reloj se lo había regalado Neal. Él había sido quien robo los relojes, y la abandonó siendo ella quien quedo como responsable de su crimen.

Cuando iban dos meses de su sentencia de un año, Emma descubrió que estaba embarazada. Su corazón volvió a partirse en mil pedazos cuando vio el resultado del test. ¿Era posible que un corazón roto pueda seguir rompiéndose una y otra vez? Ella no podía ser una madre. Ella no tenía nada para ofrecer. Nadie la había amado, y seguro su hijo/a tampoco lo haría. Lo único que haría si se quedaba con su hijo/a sería arruinarle la vida y sus posibilidades de tener una vida mejor.

 _Emma lloró desconsoladamente, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas y brazos como siempre solía hacerlo. Las lágrimas eran signo de debilidad, y ella no podía permitir mostrarse débil, por eso se escondía. Quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Su embarazo en prisión se le estaba volviendo cada vez más conflictivo de asimilar. De repente sintió manos acariciando su espalda y cabello. Killian estaba allí con ella. Había estado tan perdida en su tristeza cuando se durmió, que se había olvidado de esconderse, escapar o formar paredes alrededor de ella._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él con preocupación._

 _\- No. – Negó ella sin dejar de esconder su cara._

 _\- Emma, se que cometí muchos errores y estás enojada conmigo. – Dijo él llamando su atención con su especie de disculpas. – Pero déjame estar para vos, déjame ayudarte como vos lo hiciste en el aniversario de Liam. – Suplicó. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – Pidió saber agarrando las mejillas de ella suavemente, para poder verse a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme? – Preguntó ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar._

 _Killian la acercó a su cuerpo y la refugió en sus brazos. Emma se dejo contener y consolar. Lloró y descargó todo el dolor que Neal había dejado en ella. Lloró por su abandono, por su traición, por dejarla en prisión y embarazada. Lloró y lloró, dejando que Killian acaricie cada extremo de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance._

Cuando despertó esa mañana se sentía mejor, la contención que Killian le había ofrecido la había hecho aliviar algo de su dolor. Pero Emma tenía que recordar que Killian también la había abandonado y no podía confiar en él. Así que a partir de ese momento tenía que volver a asegurarse de que no vuelvan a encontrarse en sus sueños. Dolía, pero era mejor así.

Nueve meses después nació su hijo, el que tenía pensado entregar al sistema de adopciones, al sistema que tanto la había fallado y la había roto. Dar a luz atada a una cama con esposas, fue una de las experiencias más terribles de su vida. Toda inocencia y esperanza derrumbada dentro de ella. Todo estaba perdido, hasta que el doctor la dejo cargar a su hijo en sus brazos.

Emma decidió quedarse con su hijo y llamarlo Henry. Tres meses después de que su hijo nació, Emma cumplió su sentencia de prisión. Era hora de enfrentar nuevamente al mundo, era hora de formar un hogar para ella y su hijo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest: Bueno, no tengo una respuesta para darte más que esta es mi historia y mi versión, por eso yo elijo que es lo que sucede en ella. En cuanto a Regina, ella tuvo una pequeña aparición en esta historia como hermana adoptiva de Emma cuando ella estuvo viviendo en la casa de los Mills._

* * *

Después de perder su mano, Killian se sumergió en una vida triste y vacía. No encontraba sentido a su existencia. Había perdido todo lo que había amado, y ahora quedaba él solamente. Él y su rota alma, él y su roto corazón, él y su roto cuerpo. Así pasó sus siguientes dos años, ahogándose en el alcohol y la soledad. De día trabaja en el puerto y de noche tomaba alcohol hasta el cansancio. A veces en su departamento, otras veces en el bar al que siempre iba. El bar se llamaba "The merry men". Killian siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa, ubicada en un rincón donde nadie podía molestarlo, y tomaba hasta la hora que el bar cerraba sus puertas al público. Una noche estaba en el bar, cuando tres hombres vinieron a molestarlo e intentaron atacarlo. Killian pudo a penas defenderse, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la policía. El dueño del bar, Will, lo defendió e hizo que se lleven detenido nada más a los otros hombres.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Will alcanzándole hielo para ponerse en las heridas que tenía en la cara.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian agarrando el hielo. - Gracias. – Agradeció la sorpresiva amabilidad del otro hombre.

\- De nada. – Dijo Will y le ofreció una cerveza.

\- ¿Por qué me defendiste? – Preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

\- Hace dos años que venís a este bar, siempre tomas hasta el cansancio pero nunca armas problemas. – Respondió Will con sinceridad. – Aparte vi la situación, sé que fueron ellos los que buscaron la pelea. – Agregó luego de beber un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- No estoy interesado en pelear, ni meterme en problemas, ya tuve mucho de eso en mi vida. – Dijo Killian negando con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda lo que voy a decirte, pero tengo una propuesta para hacerte. – Dijo Will después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Killian mirándolo atentamente.

\- Que si quieres, puedes trabajar los turnos de las noches como camarero. – Informó Will.

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo? ¿A mí? ¿Un extraño con una mano que siempre se emborracha y que acaba de estar presente una pelea? – Cuestionó Killian sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Si, te lo estoy ofreciendo, así que si quieres el puesto es tuyo. – Aseguró Will.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Killian sin aceptar la confianza que el otro le estaba dando.

\- Porque todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude en la vida de vez en cuando. – Respondió Will.

A partir de esa noche Killian trabajó todos los fines de semana en "The merry men" como camarero. Will tenía razón, todos necesitaban ayuda de vez en cuando, y esa quizás era una oportunidad para él de hacer algo con su vida. Al mes de estar trabajando en el bar, decidió empezar terapia también. Necesitaba seguir adelante, necesitaba dejar el dolor atrás, necesitaba volver a sentir paz con él mismo. La terapia le dio un espacio donde hablar sus problemas, sus miserias y sacar afuera toda la culpa y tristeza que tenía acumulada dentro de él. Y así, de a poco, sintió que pudo volver a respirar.

Cuando Killian tenía veintiocho se mudó nuevamente a Irlanda. Pero esa vez lo hizo con Will. Ambos eran amigos desde el momento que Killian comenzó a trabajar en "The merry men", así que se hicieron socios y ante la necesidad de un cambio decidieron mudar el bar a la ciudad de Dublin. Killian estaba feliz de estar devuelta en su país. Cada espacio al que iba estaría lleno de recuerdos, pero en vez de ahogarse con ellos se sentía lleno, era su manera de recordar a su familia, era una especie de refugio.

\- ¿Qué esto? – Preguntó Belle, la novia de Will, leyendo una servilleta que Killian había escrito.

\- Nada, simplemente algo tonto que escribí. – Respondió Killian sin darle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Algo tonto? – Repitió Belle con ironía. - ¡Esto es una maravilla! ¡Es poesía! – Exclamó halagándolo.

\- ¿Y qué sabes vos sobre escritura, poesía o lo que sea? – Preguntó Killian algo molesto.

\- ¿No te conté que Belle es editora de libros? – Preguntó Will metiéndose en la conversación.

\- No, no lo hiciste. – Negó Killian.

\- Bueno, ella es editora de libros, muchos de los que ha editado se han vuelto famosos. – Dijo Will señalando a Belle.

\- Genial. – Dijo Killian sin saber bien que decir y haciendo hombros.

\- Deberías escribir algo, así si puedo hago que te lo publiquen. – Propuso Belle entusiasmada.

\- No, gracias. – Rechazó Killian.

\- Killian no seas cabeza dura, esto es una maravilla. – Dijo Belle devolviéndole la servilleta. – Si podes escribir eso sin siquiera planearlo y en medio de tu turno de trabajo, estoy segura de que si te sentas podrías lograr algo realmente increíble y que valga la pena ser leído. – Explicó con calma y convicción.

\- No me interesa que me publiquen, ni ser famoso, ni nada. – Negó Killian. - Simplemente escribo cuando tengo ganas y punto. – Dijo empecinado en su postura.

\- Cuando cambies de idea, ya sabes donde y como encontrarme. – Comentó Belle guiñándole un ojo.

Killian nunca había tenido la intención de ser un escritor, ni escribir un libro. Pero las palabras de Belle quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre o sentía inspiración de escribir algo, recordaba lo que su amiga le había dicho. Y así fue como después de varios meses de evitarlo e intentar contenerse, se sentó a escribir una historia. Pero no una historia cualquiera, sino una historia que tenía gran significado en su vida, la historia de él y Emma.

 _La historia de Charlie (él) y Leia (Emma), dos personas que eran almas gemelas y todas las noches se encontraban en sus sueños. El problema es que vivían en dos realidades distintas, él en el Bosque Encantado y ella en el mundo sin magia. Ambos tenían vidas tristes y difíciles, dejando el espacio de sus sueños compartidos como su refugio. Charlie no tenía padres, ellos habían muerto cuando era pequeño, y su hermano mayor se había enlistado en la marina real. Leia había sido abandonada por sus padres, por lo cual estaba condenada al destino que el sistema de adopciones elegía para ella, la mayoría de las veces quedaba en familias donde la ignoraban o era mal tratada. Sus sueños compartidos eran lo único que los hacía feliz._

 _Pero ambos fueron creciendo y el dolor de crecer en realidades distintas era cada vez más difícil de tolerar. Al poco tiempo de que Charlie se había enlistado en la marina, su hermano murió. Eso fue el punto que cambió todo. Charlie se convirtió en un pirata y abandonó a Leia y a sus sueños de buscar una manera de viajar a otro mundo, por su venganza. En su camino de la venganza se enamoró de una mujer llamada Helen, una mujer que si podía tener y si estaba en su mundo. Su amor fue duro y real, hasta que el esposo de ella, quien era el Señor Oscuro, los encontró. El Señor Oscuro mató a Helen y cortó la mano izquierda de Charlie. A partir de ese día Charlie se convirtió en el Capitán Garfio, buscando venganza por su hermano y su mujer._

 _Leia también se enamoró de alguien de su mundo, aunque el dolor del abandono de Charlie siempre quedo presente en ella. Leia escapó del sistema de adopciones y se enamoró de un chico llamado Bealfire. Leia pensaba que eran felices juntos, a pesar de que eran pequeños ladrones y la mayor parte del tiempo no tenían con que vivir. Pero Bealfire también la abandonó y la traicionó. La dejo en la cárcel, pagando por un crimen que él había hecho. Y eso no fue todo, en la cárcel Leia se enteró que estaba embarazada. Leia había sido tantas veces abandonada y había crecido creyendo que no merecía tener amor, por lo cual decidió dar en adopción a su hijo. Diez años más tarde Jared, su hijo, la encontró y la llevo al pueblo de "Strorybrooke" donde él vivía. Según Jared, el pueblo estaba maldito y Leia era la única que podía salvar a todos porque era la salvadora. Leia terminó comprobando que la teoría "loca" de su hijo era verdad, cuando lo salvó con un beso de verdadero amor de la maldición del sueño eterno. Leia era la hija de Blanca Nieves y El príncipe Encantador. Leia aprendió que los cuentos de hadas eran reales._

 _Un accidente con un portal hizo que Leia viaje al Bosque Encantado, seguida por su madre. En la búsqueda de cómo regresar a Storybrooke, Leia se reencontró con Charlie, o mejor dicho el Capitán Garfio. Juntos treparon la planta gigante de guisantes, juntos derrotaron al gigante y consiguieron la brújula mágica que necesitaban para ir a Storybrooke. Pero Leia no confiaba en él y lo dejo atrapado con el gigante. Leia regresó a Storybrooke solamente con su madre._

 _Reencontrarse con Leia fue toda una sorpresa para Charlie, saber que ella había sido todo este tiempo alguien real y no solo un sueño, le hizo sentirse aún peor por haberse dado por vencido con ella. Intentó ganarse su confianza, pero Leia tenía muchas murallas contraídas alrededor de ella y está vez fue ella quien lo abandonó. Pero Charlie no se desanimó, haber conocido a Leia hizo que su vida vuelva a tener luz y sentido, hizo que sus deseos de venganza cesaran y el dolor de su alma se aliviara. Leia era su única oportunidad de ser feliz, así que cambió su barco por una habichuela mágica y la uso para crear un portal para viajar a Storybrooke. Una vez en Storybrooke, no fue sencillo ganarse nuevamente la confianza y el corazón de Leia, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Juntos pelearon gran cantidad de villanos, como Peter Pan, la Bruja del Oeste, las Reinas de la Oscuridad, y hasta la oscuridad que una vez se apoderó de Leia. Juntos pudieron superar todo, porque el amor que tenían el uno por el otro era la magia más fuerte del universo. Leia y Charlie eran amor verdadero, Leia y Charlie eran el final feliz del otro._

Killian tenía veintinueve años cuando terminó de escribir su libro. El día que termino de escribir el libro sintió como un gran peso salía de sus hombros y de su cuerpo. Esa historia le había permitido expresar todo el dolor que había estado cargando durante toda su vida. Lo imprimió y lo llevó a la oficina de Belle.

* * *

Al salir de prisión Emma se mudó a Tallahassee con Henry. Allí vivieron en un refugio pasajero para personas sin hogar. Emma trabajaba en el bar de una estación de servicio como camarera y solo conseguía dinero para que puedan comer. Pasaron dos años en Tallahasee. Emma tenía la esperanza de que Neal apareciera y los encontrara, ya que era el lugar que habían tenido planeado para vivir juntos. Pero Neal nunca apareció, y la estación de servicio donde trabajaba cerró, así que Emma decidió que era hora de un cambio para ella y Henry. No podían seguir viviendo en un refugio, y mucho menos podían seguir viviendo en esa ciudad que lo único que le generaba era dolor.

Cuando Emma tenía veinticuatro años consiguió un pequeño departamento en Bostón para vivir con Henry. El departamento tenía buen precio y con su trabajo de camarera en un pequeño restaurante llamado "Granny's" lograba pagar el alquiler de cada mes. Para mejorar la situación económica se convirtió en una agente de fianzas o como todos suelen decir "cazarrecompensas". Emma era buena encontrando a las personas que no querían ser encontrada y sabía defenderse perfectamente gracias a su pasado, así que el trabajo resulto perfecto para ella.

\- ¿Noche difícil la de ayer? – Preguntó Ruby, su compañera de trabajo, observando la mano vendada de Emma.

\- Si, las peleas con cuchillo nunca son buenas. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Le diste su merecido por lo menos? – Preguntó Ruby con curiosidad.

\- Una paliza y después una celda de prisión. – Contestó Emma con una sonrisa, siempre que lograba atrapar un criminal sentía cierta satisfacción.

\- Creo que es valiente lo que haces, pero a veces me da miedo por vos y Henry. – Dijo Ruby algo nerviosa, porque sabía que Emma no era buena hablando de emociones.

\- A mi también. – Coincidió Emma dando un lago suspiro.

\- Esta noche invite a unos amigos a cenar. – Dijo Ruby cambiando de tema. - ¿Por qué no te nos unís? – Propuso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. – Negó Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Por favor, solo tenes que traer a Henry y aprovechar que tienen una comida gratis. – Dijo Ruby intentando convencerla.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma finalmente.

Los amigos de Ruby resultaron ser sus vecinos, David y Mary Margaret. A partir de ese momento Emma y Henry encontraron una familia. Todos eran como tíos para Henry. Y para Emma, David y Mary Margaret, eran como unos padres (a pesar de ser de su misma edad) protectores y cariñosos, y Ruby era como una hermana. Ellos se convirtieron en su salvación, en las personas que mostraron lo que significaba el verdadero cariño de una amistad y una familia. Haber vuelto a Bostón fue la mejor decisión que Emma tomó en su vida.

Emma tenía veintisiete años cuando David y Mary Margeret informaron que se mudaban a Maine. Mary Margaret estaba embarazada. David y Mary Margaret querían criar a su hijo en un pueblo tranquilo, así que cuando David recibió la oferta de trabajo de Oficial de la policía en Maine decidieron aceptarla. Emma se sintió destruida el día que le contaron sus planes, sintió que iba a perder su familia, que iba a volver a ser abandonada. Lo peor de todo, fue que al mes Ruby también se unió a la mudanza. La abuela de Ruby vivía en Maine y estaba muy enferma, por lo que necesitaba que Ruby vaya a hacerle compañía y encargarse del negocio familiar. David, Mary Margaret y Ruby trataron de convencer a Emma de que ella y Henry también se mudaran a Maine. Pero Emma rechazó la idea, Bostón se había convertido en su hogar y el de Henry, y ella no podía dejar eso. No podía dejar el pequeño sentimiento de seguridad y pertenencia que tenía en esa ciudad.

Intentó hacer todo lo posible por no dejar que los pensamientos negativos se apoderen de ella, y fue a lo de Ruby para tener una despedida de sus amigas. Al terminar de cenar Mary Margaret se puso a lavar los platos y Ruby a secarlos. Emma simplemente las observaba, cuando su celular sonó sorprendiéndola. Era una solicitud de amistad de Facebook. Emma la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que la solicitud era de Killian. Después de unos largos segundos, aceptó la solicitud y se puso a revisar su muro. Explorando el muro empezó a dar cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la vida de él desde la última vez que se habían visto en sus sueños. Era raro que la haya agregado al Facebook, pero no haya intentado volver a encontrarla en los sueños. Emma sabía que había sido muy buena escapando y evitándolo, pero era raro que prioricen la comunicación del mundo real y no la del mundo de sus sueños. Revisando el muro se enteró de varias cosas que habían pasado en la vida de Killian durante esos años. Killian vivía en Dublin, Irlanda. Killian había dejado la marina y trabajaba en un bar llamado "The merry men". Killian había tenido algún accidente donde perdió su mano izquierda. Killian estaba siempre acompañado en las fotos de sus amigos Will y Belle, también había un par con su primo August con quien según parecía había vuelto a entablar una relación. Killian estaba soltero.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Emma irritada cuando Ruby le sacó el celular de su mano.

\- ¡Es nuestra última noche juntas, así que no podes pasarte todo el tiempo con el celular! – Le reprochó Ruby a modo de queja.

\- Lo sé, yo solo… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- ¿Quién es Killian Jones? – Preguntó Mary Margaret observando la pantalla del celular de Emma.

\- Alguien de mi pasado. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Alguien de tu pasado? ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Irlanda? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret confundida.

\- Es complicado de explicar. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- Entonces confía y explícanos, tenemos toda la noche. – Dijo Ruby devolviéndole el celular.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma. – Killian yo y yo nos conocimos en nuestros sueños. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero cada noche nos encontramos en los sueños. – Confesó algo nerviosa.

\- Eso si es romántico. – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no puede pasarme algo de emocionante a mí? – Preguntó chistosamente.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que pasa eso de que comparten los sueños? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

\- Desde que tengo cinco años. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se sueñan hace tanto y nunca pensaron en conocerse? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Lo pensamos y de hecho lo teníamos planeado. – Respondió Emma con una sonrisa triste. – Él iba a venir a buscarme cuando yo saliera del sistema de adopciones, pero nunca vino porque su hermano murió y decidió que era más importante quedarse allá buscando vengarse. – Relató recordando el gran dolor que le había generado el "abandono" de Killian.

\- ¿Por qué te agregó a Facebook cuando pueden verse en los sueños? – Preguntó Ruby volviendo al presente.

\- Porque desde que él eligió su venganza, yo me escapo en los sueños para no verlo. – Respondió Emma mordiéndose el labio.

\- Bueno, quizás esto marque una nueva etapa en su relación. – Dijo Mary Margaret llena de esperanza.

\- No creo, yo no sé si puedo confiar en él cuando ya me abandonó una vez. – Dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

Esa noche cuando Emma se fue a dormir decidió no escaparse, ni esconderse. Pero a pesar de ese pequeño avance, el encuentro con Killian no se dio. Al parecer él también se había vuelto bueno en evitarla, no que lo culpara, después de todo que no compartan sus sueños había sido el deseo de ella. Quizás debería empezar a buscarlo. Pero no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo, ni tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo fluir. Ella dejaría de esconderse y si el destino volvía a hacer que se encuentren en los sueños, bueno entonces ahí verían que hacer y como seguir con eso.


	8. Chapter 8

_Guest: Ya falta poco ;)_

* * *

Killian se sorprendió cuando a los minutos de enviar la solicitud de amistad a Emma, su celular sonó diciendo que ella había aceptado. Él no se había esperado que Emma acepte su solicitud. Él había pensado que si ella iba a querer algún tipo de contacto con él, lo iba querer hacer por medio de sus sueños. Pero al parecer lo sorprendió, ella siempre lo sorprendía. Ella había aceptado la solicitud y él tenía que conformarse con lo que sea que ella este dispuesta a hacer o a avanzar en su relación, así es como funcionaban las cosas para ellos.

Entró a un bar, pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa contra la ventana. Sacó su celular y se puso a revisar el muro de Emma Swan, a enterarse que fue de su vida durante todos esos años. Lo primero que vio fue una foto de perfil, en la foto estaban ella y un niño de unos aproximados ocho años. Emma tenía un hijo y eso hizo que su corazón se parta en pedazos. Ese niño podría haber sido su hijo, el hijo de ella y él. Pero como él decidió elegir su venganza, ese hijo no era suyo. Eso le hizo recordar la historia que había escrito y acababa de haber entregado a Belle. Que ironía que la realidad haya coincidido con su imaginación. Continuó observando el muro de Emma y sonrió al ver que en las fotos siempre aparecía acompañada de las mismas personas. David, Mary Margaret y Ruby. Ese era su grupo de amigos, su familia. Killian estaba feliz de que Emma haya encontrado eso, ella siempre se había merecido tener personas que la quieran bien, y por lo que parecía esas tres personas la querían mucho. Recorriendo el muro también se entero que Emma seguía viviendo en Bostón y que trabajaba en un restaurante llamado "Granny's". Pero del padre de su hijo no había rastros y Killian tenía la sensación de que la historia no debía ser bonita, y que Emma probablemente había terminado con su corazón roto como la mayoría de las veces.

Después de un largo mes, donde se dedicó a refugiarse en su trabajo y pensar en como tomar coraje para volver a estar presente en la vida de Emma, recibió un llamado de Belle. Su amiga le pidió que vaya a su oficina, ya que quería hablarle de su libro. Killian fue sintiendo grandes nervios y tensión, hasta esa llamada se había olvidado del libro que había escrito. Entró a la oficina de su amiga y se sentaron a tomar un café.

\- Relájate, si te llamé es porque tengo buenas noticias. – Indicó Belle cuando no pudo soportar más lo tenso que estaba Killian.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – Preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

\- Tu libro es fantástico Killian. – Respondió Belle con una sonrisa. – Tu historia es simplemente perfecta, tiene de todo: drama, humor, magia, amor y personajes reales y fuertes, que sufren pero que también se arriesgan y pelean por lo que quieren. – Halagó soltando lo que había pensado al leer la historia.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian sonrojándose. – Me alegra que te haya gustado. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Y estoy segura de que a todo el mundo le va a gustar, esta historia es para best seller. – Dijo Belle con confianza.

\- Belle no exageres, soy tu amigo, pero… - Comenzó a protestar Killian.

\- Pero nada Killian, este es mi trabajo. – Lo interrumpió Belle. – Y creeme, yo se reconocer cuando una historia es para best seller o no. – Aseguró.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó Killian con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

\- Si me permitís, me gustaría enviar tu libro a las dos editoriales con las que suelo trabajar. – Explicó Belle.

\- ¿Y si ninguna lo acepta? – Preguntó Killian inseguro.

\- Buscaremos otra. – Respondió Belle. – Pero no te preocupes, ambas lo aceptaran. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Un libro no puede ser publicado por dos editoriales. – Dijo Killian pensando en voz alta.

\- Por eso elegiremos a la que nos ofrezca mejor propuesta. – Dijo Belle sonriendo.

Belle tenía razón, ambas editoriales aceptaron su libro. Así que eligieron la que ofreció mejor propuesta para publicarlo. El día que salió a la venta Killian fue a una librería y sonrío al ver su nombre en la tapa. "Perdidos y encontrados" by: Killian Jones en letras doradas. La tapa era color gris oscura, y había como una especie de dibujo de olas de mar, y un atrapa sueños. Killian se sintió feliz, era exactamente como lo había imaginado.

\- Felicitaciones amigo. – Dijo Will dándole una palmada afectuosa en la espalda.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian con una sonrisa. – Todavía no puedo creer que soy un escritor. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Y según Belle te vas a hacer famoso. – Dijo Will maravillado por la confianza que su mujer tenía por su amigo.

\- Si, eso cree. – Asistió Killian.

\- Si alguien puede hacer a un escritor famoso, esa es Belle. – Comentó Will halagando la forma de trabajo de su mujer.

\- Lo sé. – Aceptó Killian. – Pero no me interesa ser famoso, no creo que quiera serlo tampoco. – Dijo honestamente.

\- ¿Entonces para que publicar tu libro? ¿Para quién es la historia? – Cuestionó Will intentando comprender a su amigo.

Killian observó a su amigo agarrar el libro y leer la página de dedicatoria. Killian ya sabía lo que decía allí:

 _Para la mujer de mis sueños._

Will lo miró confundido, miró otra vez la página y luego nuevamente hacia él. Killian vio como su amigo reconocía quien era esa mujer. Will sabía todo de Emma, porque Killian había confiado en él la historia. Su amigo sonrió, agarró un libro y se puso en la fila para comprarlo. Killian lo esperó fuera de la librería fumando un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo para recuperarla? – Preguntó Will al salir de la librería con el libro en su mano.

\- No sé de que estás hablando. – Negó Killian haciéndose el desentendido.

\- La historia es para Emma. – Dijo Will, aunque le salió con tonalidad de pregunta.

\- Es para ella. – Asistió Killian apagando su cigarrillo.

\- Tenes que dejar de castigarte y darle otra oportunidad a su historia de amor. – Aconsejó Will.

\- Quizás tengas razón. – Aceptó Killian dando un largo suspiro.

\- La tengo. – Dijo Will con seguridad. – Espero que ella lea está historia y le guste. – Agregó señalando el libro.

Killian pensó varias veces en mandarle una copia de su libro a Emma de regalo, o de contarle por Facebook sobre el. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y no se animó a hacerlo. Tres meses después que había salido su libro a la venta, tres meses y su libro se había convertido best seller en Europa y América. Tres meses y ya tenía entrevistas en televisión, y charlas sobre su libro en librerías famosas. Tres meses y ya le estaban haciendo propuestas para convertir su historia en una película o serie de televisión. Tres meses…

Pero él lo único que quería y en lo único que pensaba, era Emma. ¿Sabría ella del libro? ¿Lo habría leído? ¿Le habría gustado? Varios meses y todavía seguían sin encontrarse en los sueños, el único contacto que tenían era algún que otro me gusta en las fotos o alguna publicación. Pero Emma no era una persona que entraba mucho a su Facebook, nunca daba muchas señales de estar presente en ese tipo de comunicación tecnológica. Y por ahora, no había dado señales en ninguna de las publicaciones de su libro.

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que sus amigos se habían mudado a Maine, cuatro meses y ella seguía tan triste como el primer día. Era difícil vivir la rutina diaria sin ellos presentes. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en Bostón. Se sentía como cuando era una niña o adolescente, como _perdida._ Pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora tenía a Henry y tenía que pensar en él. Sabía que su hijo también estaba sufriendo con la perdida de la pequeña familia que habían formado. Pero Bostón era el hogar de ellos, Bostón era donde Henry iba al colegio y tenía sus amigos. Bostón era donde ella trabajaba. No podían dejar todo atrás como si nada. Así que ella tenía que ser fuerte por ambos y continuar con la vida que tenían.

Pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de Mary Margaret, así que decidió salir a comprarle un regalo. Al pasar por una librería, pensó que regalarle un libro podía ser una gran idea ya que a su amiga le encantaba leer. Entró a la librería y se puso a revisar los libros. Después de dar varias vueltas encontró el libro perfecto, una novela romántica de una de las escritoras favoritas de su amiga. Estaba yendo a la caja cuando de repente, algo llamó su atención. En mesa de best sellers pudo leer el nombre Killian Jones. ¿Killian era escritor? ¿Killian había escrito un libro y ella recién se enteraba? Tomó el libro en sus manos y observó la tapa detenidamente. "Perdidos y encontrados" era el nombre del libro y ver que tenía dibujado un atrapa sueños hizo que su corazón de un salto de exaltación. Miró su muñeca y sonrió al comprobar que todavía tenía su pulsera con su pequeño atrapa sueños colgando. Abrió el libro para ojearlo, y si su corazón antes no se había detenido al ver la tapa, esa vez si lo hizo al leer la página de dedicatorias donde había una simple oración: _Para la mujer de mis sueños._ Sin dudarlo tomó una copia del libro y la sumo a su compra original.

Esa noche, una vez que Henry se quedo dormido, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a leer "Perdidos y encontrados". Tres noches le llevo leerlo, tres increíbles y mágicas noches. Killian había escrito la historia de ellos, la historia de su amor y sus sueños. Emma se perdió profundamente en las páginas, recordando momentos y descubriendo los detalles que él había cambiado o agregado. Emma se sintió feliz de que él la haya escrito como una princesa perdida y como una heroína. Se sintió feliz de que él haya escrito el reencuentro con su familia, feliz de saber que él deseaba eso para ella. La historia de Killian era una mezcla entre ser un infante de marina y un pirata. Resulto ingenioso que se haya escrito como el Capitán Garfio. Al leer esa parte de la historia, se preguntó si era real que había perdido su mano por culpa del esposo de una mujer que alguna vez amó, una mujer que no era ella. Eso fue doloroso de leer. Pero Emma también había tenido otro amor, uno que al parecer Killian fue capaz de saber perfectamente que la había abandonado, aún cuando ella no se lo había contado. También fue doloroso leer la separación de ambos personajes, ver lo mucho que Charles y Leia habían sufrido estando separados. Era tan real el sufrimiento de los personajes, era todo tan Killian y Emma.

Emma amó ese libro con cada parte de su ser, ese libro era para ella, era para ellos. Ese libro era ellos. Cada parte de la historia era perfecta. El libro era simplemente perfecto. Cada palabra llegó a su alma y corazón, invadiéndola con luz y calma. El final de saber que Charles y Leia estaban juntos, que eran amor verdadero y que eran el final feliz del otro, le dio esperanza. Quizás era hora de que ella y Killian encuentren el camino devuelta a su amor, así como lo habían hecho Charles y Leia.

Después de tres noches de descanso, era hora de volver a su trabajo y a la acción. Se vistió con su vestido rojo y fue a tener una "cita" con Walsh a un bar. El hombre estaba siendo buscado por sus cuatro hermanos, a quienes había estafado. Emma se sentó en la barra y se pidió un trago para relajarse. El trabajo probablemente iba a ser sencillo, pero quería hacer todo lo posible por concentrarse y sacar la historia de Killian de su cabeza aunque sea por un rato. Cuando Walsh apareció se saludaron y fueron a una mesa para estar más tranquilos.

\- Contame algo de vos, de tu familia. – Pidió Walsh observándola con curiosidad.

\- No tengo familia, soy huérfana. – Dijo Emma jugando con el sorbete de su trago.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó Walsh sintiéndose avergonzado por sacar ese tema.

\- No lo hagas, fue hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Emma intentando no mostrarse afectada.

\- Debo decir que eres hermosa para haber crecido en el sistema de adopciones. – Comentó Walsh dedicándole una mirada intensa.

\- No sabía que había estereotipos para personas huérfanas. – Comentó Emma seriamente, sintiéndose molesta.

\- Si los hay, vos lo rompes, definitivamente. – Aseguró Walsh con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hay de vos? ¿Tenes familia? – Preguntó Emma girando la conversación en torno a él.

\- Si, una gran familia, tengo cuatro hermanos, uno más molesto que el otro. – Respondió Walsh.

\- Al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo, porque ellos quieren tu cabeza y dan buen precio por ella. – Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Eres un caza fortuna? – Preguntó Walsh sorprendido, dando cuenta de su comentario.

\- Una cazarrecompensas. – Lo corrigió Emma.

Walsh se paró de la mesa y la tiró contra ella, haciendo que las bebidas caigan al piso, y salió corriendo del bar. Emma lo siguió, caminando tranquila, ya que sabía que no iba a poder escapar. Walsh se subió al auto y no pudo arrancarlo porque Emma se había encargado de que pinchen sus llantas. Emma estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto para sacarlo y esposarlo, cuando Walsh sacó un arma de la guantera y disparó. Emma no se había esperado eso, según su información Walsh nunca iba armado. Intentó evitar el disparo, pero no pudo, la bala pegó en su hombro izquierdo y cayó al piso. Trato de detener la sangre con sus manos, pero al pasar los segundos empezó a perder las fuerzas y empezó a marearse. Mientras agarraba su herida, pensó que había sido tonto haberse quedado en Bostón. Henry y ella tendrían que haber ido a vivir a Maine con sus amigos, con su familia. Lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento fue que no quería que Henry quede solo.

 _Emma corrió y corrió, gritando el nombre de Killian una y otra vez. Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba verlo y decirle tantas cosas que no tenía idea como iba a poder hacerlo todo en un solo sueño. De repente lo encontró, allí parado mirando el mar. Se miraron y sonrieron por un largo instante, hasta que Emma corrió hacia el y unió sus labios en un pasional beso. Emma notó la sorpresa de Killian por el beso, pero se sintió feliz de que él lo correspondiera con la misma intensidad._

 _\- Te amo. – Confesó ella saliendo del beso y descansado su frente contra la de él para recuperar el aliento._

 _\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él acariciándole las mejillas._

 _\- Killian necesito pedirte un favor. – Dijo ella apartándose un poco de él, porque necesitaba espacio para poder hablar algo tan complicado._

 _\- Podes pedirme lo que quieras. – Aseguró él intentando calmarla al notar sus nervios._

 _\- Necesito que cuides de Henry. – Dijo ella y vio que él la miraba confundido. – Yo, puede que muera hoy, soy cazarrecompensas y el hombre que estaba intentando atrapar me pegó un tiro. – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos para que él pueda ver que ella estaba diciendo la verdad._

 _\- ¿Un tiro? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó él atropellando sus palabras incoherentemente._

 _\- No quiero que Henry crezca en el sistema de adopciones, por eso necesito que lo cuides y lo quieras como si fuera tu propio hijo. – Dijo ella evitando contentar las preguntas que él había hecho._

 _\- Emma vos sos fuerte y vas a salir de esto. – Dijo él invadiendo su espacio personal y tomando las manos de ella. – Te necesito, todavía tenemos que vivir nuestra historia de amor. – Suplicó él dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Es verdad entonces que soy tu verdadero amor y tu final feliz? – Preguntó ella haciendo referencia al libro y secándole las lágrimas._

 _\- Si, es verdad. – Asistió él rozando su nariz contra la de ella suavemente._

 _\- Entonces prometeme que cuidarás de Henry si algo malo me pasa. – Pidió ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos._

 _\- Te lo prometo. – Aseguró él y cerró la pequeña distancia que los separaba con un beso._

 _Emma dejo que todo lo que sentía por Killian quede expresado en ese beso. El amor que tenía para ese hombre era indescriptible, era tan fuerte e intenso que no tenía idea de cómo podía caber en su cuerpo. El beso duro hasta que el dolor en su hombro volvió. Sus piernas temblaron y perdieron su fuerza, haciéndola caer al piso. Killian la ayudó a hacer que la caída sea leve, y se acomodó en el piso con ella. Su herida había vuelto y ninguno podía hacerla desaparecer, lo cual era raro ya que en el sueño se suponía que podían hacerlo. Killian intentó frenar su sangre, pero era imposible, todo se estaba poniendo negro para Emma. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Killian diciendo te amo una y otra vez._


	9. Chapter 9

Killian se despertó sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón y su alma. Emma había desaparecido de sus sueños y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Ella le dijo que había recibido un tiro, ¿Cómo es que él no sabía que ella trabajaba de cazarrecompensas? Eso era un trabajo peligroso, y más si tenía a Henry con ella. Killian necesitaba moverse, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, necesitaba evitar que el pánico se apodere de él. Emma no podía morir, no cuando nunca habían podido llevar a cabo su historia de amor. Pero la vida real no era un cuento de hadas como su libro, era cruel y él estaba acostumbrado a perder a las personas sin piedad. Intentando evitar no pensar lo peor llamó a Will y Belle y les informó lo que había pasado. Luego se fue al aeropuerto, necesitaba ir a Bostón cuanto antes.

\- Un pasaje a Bostón por favor. – Pidió Killian cuando llegó a la ventana de compra de pasajes.

\- ¿Para cuando? – Preguntó la mujer con rulos colorados, según la identificación que llevaba en su remera se llamaba Mérida.

\- Para hoy. – Respondió Killian.

\- Lo siento, está todo agotado. – Informó Mérida después de haber buscado en el sistema si había pasaje disponible.

\- Entonces dame un pasaje para el vuelo más próximo a Bostón que este disponible. – Dijo Killian sintiéndose algo frustrado.

\- El próximo vuelo disponible es en tres días. – Dijo Mérida.

\- ¡¿En tres días?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya un vuelo antes?! – Cuestionó Killian desesperado.

\- Hay un solo vuelo por día a Bostón, y como es temporada alta por las vacaciones el vuelo suele llenarse. – Explicó Mérida con calma.

\- Pero no entendes, yo necesito ir a Bostón cuanto antes. – Protestó Killian.

\- Lo siento, pero esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. – Dijo Mérida con sinceridad. – Incluso si buscamos alguna otra opción con cambios de vuelos, probablemente vas a terminar tardando lo mismo. – Agregó después de pensar si había alguna otra opción.

\- De acuerdo, sé que no es tu culpa, es solo que necesito el pasaje cuanto antes. – Se disculpó Killian tratando de tranquilizarse. – Un pasaje para dentro de tres días entonces. – Concluyó.

\- Aquí tienes. – Dijo Mérida entregándole el pasaje una vez que lo había impreso. – Cualquier cosa si algún lugar de los vuelos previos se desocupa, te llamaré. – Informó.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

Ningún lugar de los vuelos previos se desocupo, así que Killian se pasó los tres días tratando averiguar algo sobre Emma, haciendo tramites para que le den autorización para poder adoptar niños por las dudas, cancelando fechas de la gira de su libro, descargando sus preocupaciones en Will y Belle. Entraba una y otra vez en la página de Facebook de Emma y sus amigos, pero nadie actualizaba nada, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas con todas las preocupaciones que tenía.

Todos esos días Killian no había soñado con Emma y eso le preocupaba. La había buscado en cada uno de los sueños, pero ella no aparecía. ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Emma habría muerto o simplemente habrían perdido la conexión que los había mantenido unidos por tanto tiempo? Killian no quería pensar la posibilidad de haber perdido a Emma incluso antes de tenerla, simplemente dolía demasiado. Pero sabía que incluso si la había perdido, él iba a hacerse cargo de Henry. Él iba a mantener su promesa e iba a ser una familia para ese niño, lo iba a amar como si fuera su hijo, después de todo le era imposible no amar algo que sea parte de Emma, y Henry era parte de ella. Todo el vuelo se la paso pensando las distintas posibilidades de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Killian llegó a Bostón y se puso a recorrer hospital por hospital buscando noticias de Emma. Finalmente consiguió noticias, en el hospital número trece al que entró. Emma estaba viva y había sido de alta hace tres días. Usando su pequeña fama de escritor consiguió que le den la dirección donde ella vivía. Llegó al edificio y como la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, decidió subir hasta la puerta del departamento. Tocó timbre y esperó a que Emma abra la puerta, pero cuando la puerta se abrió fue recibido por una mujer que no era Emma.

\- Hola, ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó a la mujer de castaño y ojos claros.

\- Soy Killian, estoy buscando a Emma. – Dijo Killian algo nervioso.

\- Yo soy Aurora. – Se presentó la mujer. – Emma no vive más acá, se mudó hace un par de días. – Informó.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue de casualidad? – Preguntó Killian algo decepcionado de tener que seguir esperando para encontrar Emma.

\- No, no lo sé. – Negó Aurora. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó al ver la tristeza en la cara de Killian.

\- No te preocupes, esta bien, ya la voy a encontrar. – Dijo Killian rascándose detrás de su oreja algo nervioso.

\- Deberías hablar con Merlín, el portero. – Sugirió Aurora. – Ellos tenían una buena relación por lo que tengo entendido, así que es probable que sepa. – Explicó.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

\- De nada. – Dijo Aurora. – Espero que puedas encontrarla. – Deseó.

\- Yo también. – Coincidió Killian con una sonrisa.

Merlín, el portero era un hombre grande, de cabello blanco y ojos color miel. Killian podía imaginarlo como el abuelo que Emma nunca tuvo. Era amable y sincero. Compartieron un café, mientras Killian le relató la historia de cómo era que conocía a Emma. Merlín lo halago por su talento como escritor y le pidió que le autografíe la copia su libro que él tenía. Killian le autografió el libro y también ofreció que se tomaran una foto juntos. Killian se fue del departamento de Merlín con la dirección de Emma escrita en un papel.

Killian alquiló un auto y emprendió viaje a Storybrooke, Maine. Viajó toda la tarde y toda la noche. Recién llegó a Maine al otro día, y al pueblo de Storybrooke después de la hora del almuerzo. Recorrió el pequeño pueblo hasta que encontró la dirección. Era una casa frente al muelle. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y su techo era de tejas rojas. Killian bajó del auto y miró la casa por unos cuantos minutos. Finalmente iba a conocer a Emma, solo esperaba que ella lo acepte en su vida. Él quería vivir la vida con ella, ahora solo quedaba por descubrir si ella quería lo mismo o no. Recordó el último sueño que compartieron, la forma en que ella lo besó y le dijo que lo amaba. Tomó confianza, fue a la puerta y tocó timbre.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver fue luz blanca. Había voces y ruidos que no podía distinguir. Hacia a penas unos segundos había estado en los brazos de Killian, pero ahora estaba en otro lugar, en un hospital por lo que sospechaba. Le dolía la cabeza y le dolía el hombro, se sentía mareada y lo único que quería hacer era seguir durmiendo. Las voces a su alrededor seguían llamándola, así que tomó fuerzas abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Me escuchas Emma? – Preguntó un hombre rubio, quien debía ser un doctor o un enfermero.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma parpadeando ante lo molesta que encontraba la luz blanca de ese lugar.

\- Soy el doctor Whale. – Se presentó el hombre. – Quería decirte que acabas de salir de cirugía, sacamos la bala de tu hombro y detuvimos la hemorragia. – Informó.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¿Recordas lo que pasó? – Preguntó Whale.

\- Estaba persiguiendo a un estafador, y él me disparó. – Respondió Emma sintiendo escalofríos al recordar a Walsh.

\- De acuerdo, podes descansar si queres, solo quería asegurarme de que estés bien. – Dijo Whale después de llenar varias cosas en una planilla.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Emma.

El sueño se volvió a apoderar de ella, probablemente producto todavía de la anestesia. En sus sueños intentó buscar a Killian para decirle que estaba bien, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Cuando despertó encontró a Henry acostado en la cama con ella y sus amigos todos sentados a su alrededor.

\- Emma, estás despierta. – Dijo David con una sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? – Preguntó Ruby preocupada.

\- Como si me habría pisado un tren. – Respondió Emma intentando poner humor a la situación.

\- Un tiro más que un tren. – Dijo David seriamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pidió saber Mary Margaret.

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Henry con voz de dormido al despertarse y ver que su madre estaba bien.

\- Hola peque. – Lo saludó Emma correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Henry. – Todos estaban preocupados y nadie me decía nada. – Dijo a modo de queja.

\- Estoy bien peque, ahora estoy bien. – Aseguró Emma dándole un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no vas con David a desayunar? – Sugirió.

\- Pero yo me quiero quedar con vos. – Protestó Henry.

\- Eso solo a desayunar, después volvemos. – Dijo David interviniendo para ayudarla.

\- ¿Lo prometen? – Preguntó Henry todavía algo indeciso.

\- Lo prometemos. – Respondieron David y Emma a la vez.

David agarró a Henry de la mano y Emma le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ella necesitaba hablar de lo que había pasado con sus amigas, pero no quería hacerlo delante de su hijo, no quería preocuparlo, ni hacerle sentir miedo. Una vez que David y Henry se fueron de la habitación, sus amigas se acomodaron en la cama, sentándose una a cada lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Volvió a preguntar Mary Margaret.

\- El estafador que estaba persiguiendo me disparó. – Respondió Emma. – No esperaba que lo haga, ni que tenga un arma, se suponía que él nunca iba armado según mi información. – Explicó recordando el momento.

\- Emma no podes seguir haciendo esto, es peligroso. – Dijo Ruby agarrándole la mano para darle contención.

\- Es mi trabajo. – Justificó Emma.

\- Quizás sea hora de buscar un nuevo. – Sugirió Ruby.

\- No podes seguir con este trabajo estando sola aquí con Henry. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- Sé que tienen razón, pero no se que hacer. – Admitió Emma dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Ven a Maine con nosotros. – Dijo Mary Margaret secándole las lágrimas.

\- Emma, Henry y vos son parte de nuestra familia, vengan a vivir con nosotros. – Pidió Ruby.

\- Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer en Maine? – Preguntó Emma pensativamente. – Yo necesito pensar en Henry y aquí tengo trabajo para poder mantenernos, aunque quizás no sea el mejor. – Expresó sus preocupaciones.

\- Bueno, David está buscando alguien que lo ayude en la comisaría, quizás puedas darle una oportunidad a eso. – Propuso Mary Margaret.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estoy para trabajar para la ley cuando estuve presa? – Preguntó Emma con la voz temblorosa.

\- Claro que si, vos sos una buena persona Emma y nosotros te amamos, y sabemos que sos capaz de grandes cosas. – Dijo Mary Margaret afectuosamente.

Emma dejo que sus amigas la abracen y la contengan. Al otro día le dieron el alta, y al otro día ella y Henry empacaron sus cosas y se mudaron a Maine, específicamente al pueblo de Storybrook. Eso era lo que tendrían que haber hecho desde un principio. David, Mary Margaret y Ruby eran la familia de ellos, y las familias debían mantenerse unidas. Emma fue aceptada en el trabajo en la comisaría y con la ayuda de Ruby consiguió una pequeña casa frente al puerto para vivir con Henry.

Emma estaba feliz de estar bien y estaba feliz de estar en Storybrooke, estaba feliz de volver a estar con su familia. Por las noches seguía intentando encontrar a Killian en sus sueños, pero seguía sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habrían perdido su conexión? ¿Pensaría él que ella estaba muerta y por eso no podían soñarse? Emma sabía que tenía que avisarle que estaba bien, pero todos esos días habían sido una locura. Entre el alta, la denuncia policial contra Walsh y la mudanza no había tenido tiempo para nada. Cuando terminaran de acomodar y arreglar todo lo que necesitaban en su nueva casa, Emma prometió que se iba a poner en contacto con Killian. Ella lo amaba y quería decirle que estaba dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a su relación, pero tenía miedo de que él no quiera. Tenía miedo de que Killian no quiera cambiar su vida por ella. Emma sabía que él ahora era famoso y que su hogar era en Irlanda junto con sus amigos, y no podía pedirle que deje todo por ella. Así que tenía miedo, y ese miedo era lo que estaba haciendo que tarde en hacerle saber que ella estaba viva y bien.

\- ¿De qué color queres pintar el comedor? – Preguntó Emma a Henry.

\- Verde. – Contestó Henry señalando el tarro de pintura. – La cocina puede ser con ese amarillo pastel. – Dijo señalando otro tarro.

\- Buena idea. – Asistió Emma. – Yo quiero mi habitación de azul. – Informó agarrando el tarro de pintura azul para llevarlo a su habitación. - ¿Vos? ¿Cómo queres tu habitación? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Henry pensativamente. - ¿Puedo pintarle dibujos a las paredes? – Pidió saber.

\- Es tu habitación, así que podes hacerle lo que quieras. – Respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Genial. – Aceptó Henry con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la mañana pintando la cocina y el comedor con la ayuda de sus amigos. Emma disfrutó de eso, de convertir esa casa en el hogar de ellos, de pasar un momento tan lindo y divertido, de comenzar a hacer memorias que siempre quedarían guardadas en su corazón. Pararon a penas para almorzar, y luego continuaron pintando las habitaciones. Estaban pintando la habitación de ella, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Esperan a alguien más? – Preguntó David con curiosidad.

\- No. – Negó Emma.

\- Que raro que suene el timbre, recién nos mudamos y todavía no conocemos a nadie. – Dijo Henry sorprendido al escuchar el timbre.

\- No se preocupen, sigan pintando, yo iré a ver quien es. – Dijo Emma dejando su rodillo sobre unos papeles de diario para no manchar nada.

Emma no tenía idea de quien podía ser la persona que tocaba el timbre, tal vez era algún vecino para darles la bienvenida o alguien que se había equivocado de dirección. Se limpió las manos llenas de pintura en su jean y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar que la persona que había tocado el timbre era Killian Jones. Emma sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, Killian estaba parada frente a ella mirándola intensamente con sus ojos azules. Killian era real y tan hermoso como en sus sueños.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella sorprendida al verlo.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella mirándolo intensamente, todavía sin creer que en verdad estuviera ahí.

\- Vine por vos, porque me lo pediste. – Respondió él recordándole el sueño.

\- Disculpa que no te avise antes que estoy bien, estuve muy ocupada y en los sueños no pude encontrarte. – Explicó ella nerviosa.

\- No te disculpes, me pone muy feliz que estés bien. – Dijo él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella. – Emma yo te amo y quiero que tengamos una vida juntos. – Confesó acariciándole las mejillas.

\- Yo también te amo Killian. – Dijo ella rozando sus narices suavemente. - ¿En verdad estás acá? – Preguntó todavía conmocionada con la situación.

\- En verdad estoy acá. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Estás acá para quedarte? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa del miedo que le daba la idea de volver a separarse.

\- Si, yo quiero pasar todas nuestras vidas juntos, eso si vos queres también. – Contestó él con sinceridad.

\- Si, quiero. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Emma cerró la pequeña distancia que los separaba con un dulce beso, un beso que expresaba todo ese amor que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro. Emma había creído que besarse en los sueños era mágico, pero ahora que lo besaba en la vida real se dio cuenta que eso si era mágico. Besar a Killian fue como un "volver a casa". Killian la hacia sentir completa, la hacia sentir amada y a salvo. Por primera vez en su vida, no deseó que el tiempo y espacio se detuviera en sus besos. No porque no le gustara la sensación de besarlo (de hecho era sensación su favorita), sino porque por primera vez estaban juntos y podían vivir en la realidad la vida que siempre habían soñado.

Una vez juntos volvieron a recuperar la conexión de comunicarse en sus sueños, pero eso ya no parecía tan importante. Porque estando juntos ganaron una conexión mucho más fuerte e intensa, la conexión de estar juntos en cuerpo y alma en la vida real.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos los que siguieron y me acompañaron durante está historia. Gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews, a los que dieron follow y/o favorito. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia._

 _Si alguien se quedo con ganas de ver alguna escena más puede mandarme su pedido por medio de las reviews o por mensaje privado, así les escribo lo que quieren ver como escenas extra de la historia._

 _Besos!_


	10. Extra 1

_Daniela HC: Este capitulo extra es para vos, espero que sea algo así lo que querías y esperabas._

 _Si alguien quiere alguna otra escena/capitulo extra sobre esta historia no dude en pedirlo._

 _Besos!_

* * *

Henry había aprendido desde chico que su familia era pequeña, que su familia eran su mamá y él, ellos dos contra el mundo. Todos sus compañeros del jardín tenían familias grandes, tenían papás, tíos, abuelos, primos… Pero Henry no. Su familia era pequeña, sin embargo no se quejaba al respecto. Su mamá lo amaba y él la amaba, así que mientras haya amor iban a estar bien.

Cuando se mudaron a Bostón la familia se agrando. Henry fue conociendo de a poco a Ruby, David y Mary Margaret. Al tiempo de conocerse se convirtieron el la familia de ellos. Para Henry ellos tres eran los tíos que siempre había querido y finalmente tenía, eran los tíos que cualquier niño desearía tener.

Henry no tenía un padre. Sabía que el hecho de no tenerlo, debía significar que algo malo debía haber pasado entre su madre y él. Desde que había comprobado que la mayoría de los niños tenían padres que le generaba curiosidad saber por el suyo. Así que, un día se animó y le preguntó a su madre. Su madre estuvo dispuesta a contarle todo, pero cuando él vio las lagrimas de ella en sus ojos, y escuchó lo triste y rota que sonaba su voz, decidió que no necesitaba saberlo. Al menos de parte de ella, por eso le dijo que no quería saber nada sobre su padre. David fue el encargado de contarle que Neal había abandonado a Emma, dejándola en prisión pagando por un crimen que él había cometido. Emma se había enterado que estaba embarazada de él cuando estaba en prisión. Henry había nacido en prisión. Su padre no sabía de su existencia y Henry esperaba que nunca se entere de ello, ya que después de lo que le había hecho a su madre no quería que sea parte de su vida.

\- Mamá. – Llamó Henry a su madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa peque? – Preguntó Emma apagando la luz de la habitación ya que era la hora de dormir. La habitación solamente quedo alumbrada por el velador.

\- Antes de dormir quiero hablar con vos. – Respondió Henry señalando su cama, para darle señal de que se sentara.

\- Bien, te escucho. – Dijo Emma sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorada? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma y se tomó una pausa para pensar. – Tu papá… - Comenzó a decir.

\- No quiero hablar sobre mi papá, yo sé todo lo que él te hizo. – La interrumpió Henry.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Le pedí a David que me cuente. – Contestó Henry con sinceridad.

\- Pero, yo te habría contado si querías. – Protestó Emma, confundida de que Henry no haya acudido a ella para que le cuente sobre su padre.

\- Lo sé. – Aseguró Henry. – Pero, no quería que estés mal o triste, y todo lo que se trata de papá te hace sentir así. – Explicó con calma.

\- No tendrías que preocuparte por esas cosas peque, yo soy la mamá acá y la que tiene que encargarse de esas cosas. – Dijo Emma conmocionada.

\- Entonces, ¿Haz estado enamorada alguna vez? – Pidió saber Henry volviendo al tema que le interesaba. – Porque lo de papá no cuenta, un amor que te hace sufrir así no es verdadero. – Expresó lo que pensaba.

\- Si, he estado enamorada. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿De quién? – Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

\- De Killian. – Respondió Emma.

Así es como su mamá le contó la historia de ella y Killian. Ellos se conocieron cuando eran niños por medio de los sueños, y a partir de ese entonces siempre se encontraban en ellos. Fueron mejores amigos, fueron familia, fueron novios, fueron puro amor. Al escuchar la historia de ellos Henry sentía que estaba escuchando un amor como el de los libros y los cuentos. La historia de ellos era mágica. Y aunque Killian había hecho sufrir a su mamá cuando decidió quedarse en la marina, Henry podía dar cuenta que su mamá todavía tenía sentimientos por él.

Quizás Henry podía hacer algo para que su mamá pueda conocer a Killian. Henry buscó a Killian en las redes sociales, y al encontrar uno con todas las descripciones que su madre le había dado, lo agregó a sus contactos. Al poco tiempo pudo ver que Killian también se hizo amigo de su madre. Al parecer su plan había funcionado. Ahora que tenían contacto por medio de la tecnología, quizás volverían a hablarse y resurgirían las ganas de conocerse y estar juntos.

\- Así que eres amiga de Killian Jones. – Comentó Henry casualmente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Estuviste revisando mi Facebook? – Preguntó Emma asombrada de que su hijo sepa eso.

\- Algo así. – Respondió Henry. – En Facebook uno puede ver los amigos que comparte con sus contactos. – Agregó.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vos también sos amigo de Killian? – Preguntó Emma pensativamente, intentando descifrar el comentario de su hijo.

\- Si. – Asistió Henry. – No me dijiste que le faltaba una mano. – Dijo recordando una foto que había visto de Killian y le había llamado la atención.

\- No lo sabía. – Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Sabes como la perdió? – Pidió saber Henry.

\- No, que seamos amigos de Facebook no significa que hablemos, ni nada del estilo. – Negó Emma, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Deberías hablar y también deberías buscarlo en tus sueños. – Indicó Henry con convicción.

\- ¿Quién diría que mi hijo me iba a dar consejos amorosos? – Preguntó Emma al aire, de manera chistosa.

Su mamá no estaba interesada, al menos no por ahora. Así que dejo que ella tenga el tiempo que necesite, sabía que su mamá era de las persona que escapaban de los sentimientos por lo que le iba a costar asimilarlo. En la espera de que su mamá se decida a tener a Killian Jones devuelta en su vida, recibió un disparo. Henry tuvo mucho miedo ese día. Su mamá era todo lo que tenía y quería, no podía perderla. Por suerte no la perdió, y por suerte decidieron mudarse a Maine para estar devuelta con su familia. Camino a Maine Henry encontró un libro que su mamá tenía, un libro escrito por Killian. "Perdidos y encontrados" se llamaba la historia. Henry la leyó durante el viaje de mudanza en auto. A partir de que leyó la historia, supo que había estado en lo cierto, su mamá y Killian eran amor verdadero al igual que Leia y Charles.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quién era el que tocó el timbre? – Preguntó David cuando Emma volvió a entrar la habitación que estaban pintando.

\- Killian. – Dijo Henry sonriendo al ver a su madre acompañada de la persona con la que compartía sus sueños.

\- Ese soy yo. – Asistió Killian tímidamente.

\- Yo soy Henry, el hijo de Emma. – Se presentó Henry estrechándole la mano.

\- Y ellos son David, Mary Margaret y Ruby. – Dijo Emma señalando a cada uno de sus amigos.

\- Hola. – Saludó Killian.

\- Un placer finalmente conocerte. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué decís? ¿Te unís al a pintura? – Preguntó Ruby alcanzándole un rodillo.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Killian.

Killian se mudó a Maine y al poco tiempo se convirtió en parte de la familia. Relacionarse con él era algo que resultaba natural y correcto, era como si siempre había sido parte del grupo. Killian hacía muy feliz a su mamá, y eso lo hacía feliz a él. Pero lo más importante de todo, es que no lo hacía sentir como una carga para él, sino que lo trataba con aprecio y cariño. Eran amigos. Henry podía notar que la relación de confianza que habían formado no se rompería, ya que no dependía de que él sea el hijo de su mamá, sino que dependía de lo que ellos dos querían.

A los dos años de vivir en Maine Killian y su mamá se casaron. Henry se sintió agradecido de que Killian primero le haya pedido su consentimiento para pedirle matrimonio, y que también le haya pedido que lo ayude a elegir el anillo. Henry fue uno de los testigos del casamiento y se sintió feliz de serlo, se sintió feliz de que Killian se una oficialmente a la familia.

Por eso Henry había decidido comprarle un regalo a Killian para el día del padre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía nervioso por eso. ¿Estaría bien que él considere a Killia como su papá? ¿Killian aceptaría y se sentiría cómodo con eso? Henry adoraba a Killian. Ese hombre había demostrado quererlo y importarle todo sobre él, como ningún otro lo había hecho. Killian confiaba en él, lo respetaba y lo cuidaba. Si podría elegir un padre elegiría a Killian, por eso se encontraba en esta situación, por eso le había comprado un regalo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido al ver a Henry despierto.

\- Preparo el desayuno. – Respondió Henry. – Se suponía que lo iba a terminar antes de que te despiertes, así te lo llevaba a la cama. – Se quejó.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Killian riendo porque le resultaba adorable las quejas de Henry. ¿A qué se debe la ocasión? – Preguntó pensativamente.

\- Es el día del padre. – Informó Henry.

\- Oh, no lo sabía. – Dijo Killian nervioso, sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Está bien si te llamo papá y te considero como tal? – Pidió saber Henry con cierto temor.

\- Claro que si. – Aseguró Killian. – Henry, sé que nunca voy a poder reemplazar a tu verdadero padre. Pero yo te quiero muchísimo, y te quiero como a un hijo, así que podes llamarme como quieras que para mí va a estar bien. – Explicó observándolo con cariño.

\- Feliz día papá. – Deseó Henry dándole un abrazo.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Los amo. – Dijo Emma interrumpiendo la situación, la cual miraba emocionada.

Emma terminó de preparar el desayuno, mientras Henry le entregaba el regalo a Killian. Por suerte le gusto mucho el regalo, aunque dijo que el mejor de todos fue que Henry lo considerara como su papá. Los tres se acomodaron alrededor de la mesada y desayunaron juntos. En ese momento Henry se dio cuenta de que finalmente su familia estaba completa. Killian no sería su padre biológico y genético, pero eso no importaba. Killian era su padre verdadero en todo lo que importaba. Killian estaba siempre presente para él, y eso era lo que lo convertía en su papá. Henry elegía a Killian como su papá, y Killian lo elegía a él como su hijo.


	11. Extra 2

_AbyEvilREgal4Ever123: Este capitulo extra es para vos. Como te dije ando con poco tiempo estos días, pero como no puedo mantenerme lejos de este mundo de las fics por mucho tiempo decidí escribir algo sobre lo que me habías pedido. Espero que te guste :)_

 _Si alguien quiere otra escena/capitulo extra sobre esta historia no dude en pedirlo._

 _Besos!_

* * *

Killian estaba con mucho trabajo. No había querido dejar sola a Emma con los preparativos de la boda, pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que Belle había planeado una sesión de varias reuniones en la que su presencia era sumamente importante. El canal ABC quería convertir su novela en una serie de televisión, por lo que él tenía que estar presente para ver si aceptaba todas las condiciones, y si se sentía a gusto y convencido con todo lo que tenían planeado.

Así es como una semana antes de su boda, viajó a Nueva York para concurrir a las reuniones. Él había estado a punto de retrasar el viaje, pero Emma lo convenció para que vaya. Se reunió con Belle, los productores de la serie, los productores del canal, el director de filmación y los guionistas. Toda la semana estuvo llena de reuniones donde concordaron todo lo que tenía que ver con los contratos. Las reuniones fueron muy gratificantes. Querían hacer la serie lo más fiel al libro posible. Querían que él participe en la adaptación de los guiones y que participe en la elección de los actores. También querían que este presente en las grabaciones. Que le den tanto lugar y poder de elección lo hizo sentirse respetado y considerado. Salió de la reunión sintiéndose muy feliz. Emma había tenido razón, su trabajo valía la pena y se merecía cumplir parte de sus sueños respecto a eso.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? – Preguntó un entrevistador cuando Killian salió de las oficinas del canal.

\- Muy bien. – Respondió Killian sin detener su camino.

\- ¿Nos podes decir a tus fanáticos que decidieron? ¿"Perdidos y encontrados" finalmente se va a convertir en una serie o película? – Cuestionó otra entrevistadora.

\- No, prefiero dejarlo en el misterio. Ya lo averiguaran próximamente. – Respondió él con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su auto.

\- ¿Cómo va tu vida en Storybrook? Escuchamos que hay rumores de una boda. – Dijo el entrevistador.

\- Mi vida va perfectamente bien y los rumores son ciertas, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme sino llegaré tarde a mi boda. – Dijo Killian amablemente y entró a su auto.

Fue al hotel a buscar sus cosas y se fue para el aeropuerto. En un par de horas estaría de vuelta en Storybrook. En un par de horas se estaría casando con el amor de su vida. Se subió al avión, junto con Belle y Will, y se relajó. No había nada mejor que la sensación de volver a casa con su familia.

* * *

 _Caminaron por la playa disfrutando del cálido clima y de sentir la arena en sus pies. Cuando se cansaron de caminar, fueron al muelle y se sentó al final para poder ver el sol ponerse sobre el horizonte. No había nada tan maravilloso como ver un atardecer sobre el mar. Aunque quizás si había algo más maravilloso que un atardecer, la presencia del otro._

 _\- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – Preguntó él rompiendo el silencio._

 _\- Bien, ya esta todo listo. – Respondió ella descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Pero debo admitir que fue agotador, Mary Margaret y Ruby pueden ser muy intensas cuando quieren. – Protestó._

 _\- ¿Seguían insistiendo en qué hagamos una boda más grande? – Preguntó él divertido recordando la gran cantidad de veces que habían querido convencerlos de hacer una gran boda como la de los famosos._

 _\- Si. – Asistió ella. - ¿Crees que hacemos bien en tener una boda pequeña y sencilla? – Preguntó algo insegura._

 _\- Cualquier cosa que queramos está bien, es nuestra boda y está bien que la hagamos a nuestro gusto. – Aseguró él agarrando la cara de ella suavemente para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Si queres retrasar la boda y que hagamos una más grande, no tengo problema… - Comenzó a decir él._

 _\- No. – Lo interrumpió ella. – No quiero una gran boda. Solamente quiero que estemos nosotros y las personas que amamos. – Dijo ella con convicción._

 _\- Entonces eso haremos y será perfecto. – Dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella._

 _Como si una gran fuerza siempre los atrajera y los uniera, juntaron sus labios en un intenso beso. Un beso que confirmaba todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro. Un beso que prometía todo eso que estaban por ser e iban a ser._

 _\- Te extraño. – Confesó ella._

 _\- Yo también te extraño. – Coincidió él. – Pero en unas horas ya estaré en casa. – Dijo alegremente._

 _\- Y en unas horas nos casaremos. – Dijo ella con la misma alegría._

 _\- ¿No es mala suerte vernos antes de casarnos? – Preguntó él de repente, separándose de ella._

 _\- Killian, no nos vemos hace una semana. – Se quejó ella invadiendo el espacio personal de él. – Aparte esto no cuenta, es un sueño. – Justificó refugiándose nuevamente en sus brazos._

 _\- Como digas princesa. – Dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _\- Te amo pirata. – Bromeó ella haciendo referencia a su libro._

 _Y así se quedaron, abrazados, observando al sol esconderse en el horizonte y veiendo como el cielo de a poco se llenaba de estrellas._

* * *

Todo el día había estado nerviosa, hasta que una hora atrás Killian la llamó para avisarle que ya había llegado a Storybrooke. Era normal estar nerviosa el día de su boda. Todas las mujeres se ponían nerviosas el día de su boda. Pero Emma se tranquilizó una vez que habló con Killian y una vez que se miró al espejo. Estaba como lo había soñado. No podía creer como había logrado estar tan hermosa. _Killian le diría que ella es hermosa_. Pero ella no solía tener mucha confianza cuando se trataba de su belleza. Por eso había querido estar perfecta para este día, porque quería sentirse segura y confiada.

Emma había elegido vestir un vestido sencillo color blanco. El vestido tenía mangas cortas y en la parte de los hombros tenía unos apliques de flores blancas, y a la altura de su cadera tenía un cinturón que hacía remarcar su figura. Tenía el cabello suelto, salvo por su flequillo que estaba agarrado en una trenza. Si, definitivamente había hecho bien en elegir ese look ya que se sentía fiel a ella misma.

\- Emma, estás preciosa. – Dijo Mary Margaret observándola emocionada.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Hiciste bien en elegir este vestido, es perfecto para vos. – La halago Ruby.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma mirando su vestido por un momento. – Me encanta que estén acá, pero se suponía que Henry iba a venir por mí. – Comentó ella sorprendida de que sus amigas estén con ahí y no en sus lugares.

\- Esta esperando en la puerta, nosotras queríamos hablar con vos antes de todo. – Informó Ruby.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Primero queríamos pedirte perdón por haberte vuelto loca todos estos meses con los preparativos, la boda está perfecta y nos alegra que Killian y vos hayan sido los que decidieron como hacerla. – Explicó Mary Margaret.

\- No tienen que pedirme perdón. – Negó Emma.

\- Si tenemos. – Insistió Ruby. – Está es su boda y esta bien que la hagan como ustedes quieren. – Aseguró.

\- De acuerdo, las perdono entonces, aparte sé que lo hacían porque quieren verme bien y feliz. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Si, de hecho ese es el segundo punto. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

\- Estamos orgullosas de lo mucho que creciste desde que te conocimos, la manera en que abriste tu corazón y nos dejaste ser parte de tu familia. – Dijo Ruby con ternura.

\- Y estamos felices de que finalmente te hayas dado la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, de ser amada. – Agregó Mary Margaret conmocionada.

\- Killian es perfecto para vos. – Dijo Ruby sintiendo aprecio por el hombre que se había ganado el corazón de su amiga.

\- Me van a hacer llorar. – Se quejó Emma. – Las quiero mucho. – Dijo abrazándolas.

La boda fue al atardecer en el parque de la casa en la que vivían. Todo el jardín fue decorado con las rosas favoritas de Emma y pequeñas luces doradas, dando un ambiente tenue y romántico. Emma caminó al altar acompañada de Henry. Emma y Killian intercambiaron sus votos y se colocaron mutuamente los anillos. Se besaron y el mundo se detuvo por un instante en el beso. Se besaron y renacieron. La boda fue perfecta, fue exactamente como la habían querido y soñado. Todas las personas que querían y eran importantes para ellos habían estado presentes, celebrando el hecho de que ellos quieran estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

\- ¿Y? ¿Esta saliendo todo como querías? – Preguntó él mientras bailaban lentamente al compás de la música.

\- Es más de lo que quería, es lo que siempre soñé. – Respondió ella.

\- Comparto el sentimiento. – Coincidió él. – Esto es lo que siempre quise, estar juntos y tenernos el uno al otro. – Confesó haciéndola dar un pequeño giro.

\- Y ahora no somos solo sueños, somos realidad. – Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente y aferrándose al cuello de la camisa de él para hacerlo detenerse.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él rodeando la cadera de ella con sus brazos.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella rozando sus narices.

Se detuvieron y se besaron. Se besaron suavemente, tomándose todo el tiempo que deseaban en sentir el labio del otro. Se besaron para asegurarse de que eran reales. Porque haber compartido sus sueños y seguir haciéndolo, era mágico. Pero más mágico era estar juntos en el mismo espacio, al mismo tiempo. Juntos en la vida real. Juntos en cualquier tipo realidad.


	12. Extra 3

_Vale Fuentes: Este capítulo extra es para vos. No estoy muy segura al respecto porque nunca escribí sobre embarazos, pero espero que te guste y sea algo de lo que habías esperado/querido. Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes :)_

 _Si alguien quiere otra escena/capítulo extra sobre esta historia no dude en pedirlo._

 _Besos!_

* * *

Después de dos años de gran éxito con su novela "Perdidos y encontrados" y la serie sobre ella, Killian decidió escribir un segundo libro al que llamó "Héroes y Villanos". En ese segundo libro exploró el enfrentamiento con cada uno de los villanos que habían sido mencionados al final del libro anterior. Leia y Charles tuvieron que enfrentar a todos los grandes Villanos: La Reina de Corazones, Peter Pan, La Bruja Verde del Oeste, Cruella, Úrsula, Maléfica, El Rey Arturo, y La Oscuridad. Charles se sacrificó por todos para que la Oscuridad sea vencida. Pero como Leia no aceptaba perderlo, viajo al inframundo a buscarlo. Y otra vez el amor de ellos fue más poderoso, y lograron volver juntos al mundo real.

Por eso también se entusiasmo cuando le ofrecieron hacer de su segundo libro otra temporada de la serie televisiva. En ese momento no estaba muy bien con Emma, y pensaba que escapar a Vancouver para estar en las filmaciones de la serie los iba a ayudar a mejorar las cosas. Hace seis meses que estaban intentando tener un hijo, y ante cada intento fallido las cosas empeoraban. Ambos estaban tristes y frustrados, y eso hacía que se la agarren el uno contra el otro. Por eso Killian había pensado que estar un tiempo separados les iba a hacer bien. Pero la verdad es que cada día que pasaba lejos de su familia, de Emma y Henry, se hacía cada vez más difícil.

* * *

Emma estaba sensible. Cuando Killian le había dicho su idea de ir a Vancouver estuvo a favor desde un principio, pero un mes después ya se sentía arrepentida. Por un lado había creído que era grandioso que él siga teniendo éxito y cumpliendo sus sueños profesionales, y por otro creía que la distancia les iba a venir bien ya que últimamente peleaban mucho por el hecho de no poder tener un hijo. Emma se sentía decepcionada, se sentía un fracaso. ¿Cómo podía ser que con Neal se había quedado embarazada sin siquiera planearlo y con Killian, el amor de su vida, sea tan difícil lograrlo? A Killian todavía le quedaban dos meses de estar en Vancouver, y ella no sabía como iba a soportarlo cuando lo quería y necesitaba con ella ya.

La distancia y el espacio no la ayudaron en lo más mínimo a Emma. Cada día se sentía más cansada y triste. Las comidas empezaron a caerle mal, ya que sus emociones le jugaban una mala pasada más de una vez.

\- ¿Te sentís mejor? – Preguntó Ruby cuando Emma salió del baño.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió Emma acomodándose en el sillón.

\- Estás un poco pálida. – Comentó Mary Margaret mirándola atentamente. - ¿Fuiste al médico? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué haría de ir al médico? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Estás ultimas semanas te estuviste sintiendo mal, quizás tengas un virus o algo. – Respondió Ruby preocupada.

\- Yo no estoy enferma, no necesito ir a un doctor. – Dijo Emma algo molesta, ya que odiaba ir a cualquier chequeo médico y siempre lo evitaba.

\- Emma. – La llamaron Mary Margaret y Ruby a la vez.

\- De acuerdo, si les hace felices iré al médico. – Aceptó Emma haciendo que sus amigas respiren aliviadas. – Pero, solo iré si mañana sigo sintiéndome mal. – Puso su condición.

Al otro día seguía sintiéndose mal. Había vuelto a tener nauseas y se sentía con pocas energías y fuerzas. Pensando que sus amigas tenían razón decidió hacerles caso y fue al médico. Estaba en la sala de esperas, cuando una mujer embarazada llamó su atención. Lo que daría ella por estar embarazada, lo que daría por poder darle un hijo a Killian… De repente eso la hizo darse cuenta de algo muy importante, su período tendría que haberle venido la semana pasada y no lo hizo. Estaba retrasada. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual se había estado sintiendo mal por las mañanas y con pocas energías, eso también le había pasado cuando estaba embarazada de Henry. ¿Podría ser eso? No se quería ilusionar, pero la idea de aquella posibilidad la hizo irse de la sala de espera. Ella no quería enterarse de eso si Killian no estaba con ella.

* * *

 _Killian y Emma se encontraron en la playa y caminaron tomados de la mano largo rato. Nadaron un rato e hicieron el amor con el sol del atardecer como único testigo. Ambos disfrutaron de estar así: tranquilos, relajados, libres, juntos. Estando en los brazos del otro se sentía el lugar perfecto para estar._

 _\- Te extraño. – Dijo él, disfrutando de esta abrazado a ella y poder darle besos en el cuello._

 _\- Yo también te extraño. – Dijo ella, su voz algo emotiva. – Desearía que no te tendrías que quedar más tiempo en Vancouver, desearías que estés en casa. – Confesó aspirando el perfume de él que tanto amaba._

 _\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él._

 _\- Es que un mes ya fue mucho tiempo, no sé cómo voy a hacer para pasar dos meses más separados. – Lo interrumpió ella, sabiendo que él iba a pedir explicaciones sobre lo que la estaba haciendo sentir así._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó para que cambiarás de idea? – Preguntó él confundido. – Pensé que creías que la distancia nos iba a venir bien, pensé que querías que yo aceptará esto de la serie. – Dijo agarrando el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren._

 _\- Yo quiero que seas feliz con lo de la serie, te lo mereces. – Dijo ella con sinceridad. – Pero te quiero acá conmigo. – Admitió sonrojándose._

 _\- ¿Y qué más? – Preguntó él sintiendo que había algo más que ella no le estaba diciendo._

 _\- Tengo un retraso. – Respondió ella después de un largo silencio, donde se dedicó a rozar sus narices suavemente._

 _\- Es la primera vez que tienes un retraso. – Dijo él poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de ella._

 _\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella._

 _\- Deberíamos hacer un test. – Dijo él acariciándole las mejillas._

 _\- Tengo miedo. – Confesó ella. - ¿Qué pasa si es negativo? – Preguntó, su voz quebrándose en cada palabra._

 _\- Seguiremos intentado. – Respondió él descansando su frente contra la de ella. – Y no importa el resultado, siempre estaremos juntos. – Aseguró._

 _Emma se hizo el test de embarazo. Juntos, tomados de la mano, esperaron a saber cual era el resultado. Cuando éste finalmente indicó que era positivo, ambos rieron y se besaron apasionadamente. A veces, las cosas sucedían cuando menos las esperaban._

Killian se despertó sintiéndose feliz. Jamás había creído que iba a ser posible sentirse tan feliz como se sentía en ese momento. Tener un hijo con Emma, un hijo producto de su amor, era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Agarró su celular y la llamó por skype.

\- Hola. – Saludó ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola amor. – Saludó él con una sonrisa tan grande como la de ella. – Hora de hacerlo en el mundo real. – Indicó, a modo de pedido.

\- ¿Estarás acá? – Preguntó ella saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

\- Siempre. – Respondió él.

* * *

Emma se hizo el test una vez más, y juntos volvieron a esperar el resultado, aunque esa vez era gracias a la tecnología que estaban logrando estar "juntos". El test dio positivo, y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Estaban simplemente felices, habían conseguido lo que tanto tiempo habían estado buscando. Se quedaron largo rato en el celular, conversando sobre su hijo/a, que ahora crecía lentamente en el estómago de Emma.

\- Es hora de irme a trabajar. – Dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho.

\- Anda a trabajar tranquila. – Dijo él. – Yo iré al aeropuerto, mañana estaré en casa. – Informó la decisión que había tomado desde que el test dio positivo.

\- Pero Killian… - Comenzó a quejarse ella.

\- Sin peros, no pienso perderme un minuto de nuestro embarazo. Quiero estar presente en cada instante, y eso voy a hacer. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él. – Los amo. – Se corrigió felizmente a si mismo.

Cuando Killian ya estuvo de vuelta en Maine, en su casa, con su familia; insistió para que fueran a la clínica. Emma se hizo el test de sangre, el cual confirmó lo que ya sabían gracias a los otros test, estaba embarazada. Luego le hicieron la primera ecografía. Killian estuvo con ella cada pequeño instante, y juntos se emocionaron y explotaron de felicidad y amor cuando escucharon los latidos del corazón de su hijo/a.

Como les había costado quedar embarazados, decidieron callarlo hasta el tercer mes, ya que tenían miedo de que eso solo haya sido una pequeña ilusión. Emma sentía pánico por momentos, los recuerdos de cuando había estado embarazada de Henry le causaban dolor. Pero cada vez que aparecía una de esas inseguridades Killian estaba a su lado recordándole que él no era Neal, demostrándole que no estaba sola y no estaba en prisión.

Cuando iban por los tres meses y medio, y ya se sentían más seguros, decidieron empezar a contarlo. Primero le contaron a Henry, luego a sus amigas y amigos. Todos se sintieron felices y entusiasmados con la noticia, y eso los hizo triplicar la felicidad. Mary Margaret y Ruby se peleaban por quien iba a ser la madrina, mientras David y Will se peleaban por quien iba a ser el padrino.

A partir del cuarto mes empezaron a planear y hacer cosas, para estar listos para la llegada de ese nuevo integrante de la familia. Pintaron la habitación del bebe, compraron ropa, una cuna y juguetes. A Killian se empezó a hacerle costumbre contarle historias a su hijo/a cada noche, antes de dormirse. Amaba hablarle a la panza, y llenarla de besos y caricias. A Emma en cambio, se le empezó a hacer costumbre hacerle escuchar música y cantar. Henry se divertía mucho cuando los encontraba en esas situaciones, aunque él era igual que ellos o peor. Se la pasaba contando a su hermano/a historias sobre cada persona de la familia, como presentándole a todos antes de que los conozca para que sepa con que se iba a encontrar.

En el quinto mes Emma ya no tenía nauseas, así que empezó a comer con gusto, disfrutando de las sensaciones y reacciones que tenía gracias a su hijo/a ante ciertos gustos y olores. La primera vez que sintió que su hijo/a le pateaba la panza creyó morir de felicidad, y al ver sus emociones reflejadas en Killian cuando se lo hizo sentir volvió a comprobar que eso era real.

La panza recién se empezó a hacer notar en el sexto mes. Al principio generó cierta inseguridad en Emma, ya que la hacía sentir gorda. Pero la fascinación que todos tenían hacía ella, hizo que rápidamente sus inseguridades desaparezcan. Sobretodo por Killian, quien estaba completamente maravillado con su panza, o mejor dicho con el hijo/a de ellos quien seguía creciendo.

En el séptimo mes se enteraron que su hijo/a era un nene y juntos decidieron que se iba a llamar Liam.

La ansiedad ya podía a todos para el octavo mes. Se la pasaban teniendo conversaciones sobre como iba a ser Liam, tanto física como personalmente. Si iba a tener los ojos azules o verdes; si iba a tener el cabello rubio y ondulado, o castaño y lacio; si iba a ser valiente como Emma; si iba a ser leal como Killian, si iba a ser soñador como Henry; si iba a ser protector como David, si iba ser bondadoso como Mary Margare, si iba a ser gracioso como Ruby, si iba a ser inteligente como Belle, si iba a ser sencillo como Will. Emma era la más ansiosa porque nazca ya que se sentía exhausta. Se sentía torpe, se cansaba rápidamente y sus emociones variaban con gran intensidad. Killian adoraba hablarle a su hijo mientras acariciaba la panza de su esposa, por lo cual no estaba tan ansioso ya que amaba ese estado, pero debía admitir que tenerlo en sus propios brazos sonaba muy tentador.

Una tarde de otoño, cuando iban nueve meses y una semana, nació Liam Jones. Killian estuvo presente en el parto, sosteniendo la mano de Emma a cada momento. Escuchar el llanto de su hijo fue el sonido más increíble del universo, dando cuenta de su vida y su sanidad. Una vez que Liam fue revisado y limpiado, Killian lo agarró en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama junto con su esposa para poder abrazarla. Juntos miraron a su hijo un largo rato, con todo el amor y felicidad existente.

Juntos habían logrado eso, juntos habían creado vida. Liam era el producto de su amor.

Así, con un nuevo integrante en la familia, empezaba otra gran aventura.

Y si cuando Liam tenía ocho años y relató a su familia que se había hecho mejor amigo de Rose porque podían leer los pensamientos del otro; nadie se sorprendió, era porque ya todos tenían asimilado que el amor trascendía tiempo y espacio, el amor creaba sus propias reglas mágicas para cada uno.


	13. Extra 4

_Dreamer1104: No sé si esto era lo que tenías en mente cuando me pediste que muestre un poco del futuro de Liam y Rose, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

Liam Jones estaba acostumbrado a que el amor siempre se relacione con la magia, o como algunas personas decían fenómenos extraños.

Sus padres, Killian y Emma, se habían conocido por medio de sus sueños. Esa era su historia favorita cuando era niño. Cada noche, antes de dormir, insistía a alguno de sus padres para que le relate la historia deseando que a él algún día le suceda algo así de distinto al normal de las personas.

Henry, su hermano mayor, se conoció con su novia Violet gracias a sus historias. Henry escribía sobre ella antes de conocerla, y Violet escribía sobre él antes de conocerlo.

Leia, su hermana dos años menor que él, conoció a su novio Charles en el colegio. Hasta ese entonces todo parecía normal, hasta que se dieron cuenta que juntos podían hacer que lo que sea que quieran crezca. Y así es como, más de una vez, el jardín de su casa parecía repleto de diversos tipos de flores.

Liam había conocido a Rose cuando tenía seis años, en su primer día de ingreso a la escuela primaria. Cuando ambos tenían ocho años se dieron cuenta que podían leerse sus pensamientos. A partir de ese momento se volvieron mejores amigos, inseparables e incondicionales. Pero recién cuando Liam tuvo que elegir con quien ir al baile de graduación se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amiga, ya que era ella a quien quería llevar de cita. Pero, ¿Cómo podía hacer para no arruinar la fuerte amistad que había entre ellos? ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba y no quería ir al baile con él? ¿Y si aún peor, después de eso no quería ser más su amiga?

\- Papá, ¿Cómo haces para invitar a una chica a la graduación? - Pidió saber Liam a su padre.

\- Le preguntas si quiere ir contigo. - Sugirió Killian.

\- Papá eso ya lo sabía, estoy hablando en serio, pidiendo detalles. - Aclaró Liam sintiéndose frustrado.

\- ¿Quién es la afortunada? - Preguntó Killian centrando toda la atención en su hijo y sientiendo una gran curiosidad.

\- ¿Importa? - Retrucó Liam.

\- Claro que importa, porque si es una chica a la que le tienes afecto y te importa que vaya contigo debes hacérselo saber. - Respondió Killian con sinceridad. - Tienes que hacerle saber que si ella acepta tu invitación, tú eres el afortunado por ir con ella. - Aconsejó.

\- ¿Y si dice que no? - Preguntó Liam, sintiendo algo de miedo ante la posibilidad.

\- Ella se lo pierde. - Contestó Killian sintiéndose orgulloso del hijo que tenía. - Pero nunca sabrás si no se lo preguntas, recuerda que un hombre que no pelea por lo que quiere tiene lo que se merece. - Concluyó.

\- Bien. - Asistió Liam.

\- No te preocupes tanto, estoy seguro que Rose va a decir que si. - Lo animó Killian al notar que todavía seguía tenso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es a ella a quien quiero invitar? - Preguntó Liam sorprendido.

\- Porque la miras como yo miro a tu madre. - Dijo Killian.

Liam se tomó un par de días para pensar bien la situación, y cada vez que se leían los pensamientos con Rose se aseguraba de bloquear todos sus pensamientos referentes al baile. Finalmente decidió que iba a ser valiente y arriesgarse, eso era lo que le había enseñado su familia cuando se trataba de amor. Ahora era el turno de Liam de apostar por amor y ganar. Y así fue al colegio decidido a encarar a su amiga e invitarla a la graduación, con una rosa roja para darle ya que sabía que era su flor favorita.

\- Hola. - La saludó él con confianza.

\- Hola. - Lo saludó Rose mostrándose algo tensa ante su presencia.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó él notando que ella estaba actuando extraño.

\- Con poco tiempo para hablar. - Respondió ella cerrando su casillero al terminar de agarrar los libros que necesitaba.

\- Bien, seré breve. - Prometió él para no hacerla poner más tensa de lo que estaba. - Tengo una invitación para hacerte. - Dijo él ofreciéndole la rosa.

\- Mi favorita. - Dijo ella aceptando la rosa y llevándosela a la nariz para olerla.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo él con una sonrisa al notar que ella había logrado calmarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué clase de invitación? - Pidió saber ella.

\- Me gustaría que seas mi cita para la graduación. - Respondió él con seguridad. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? - Cuestionó después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio.

\- Pero nosotros somos amigos. - Dijo ella confundida.

\- Pero podemos ser más. - Dijo él dando un paso hacia ella.

. No. - Dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. - Yo no puedo, ya soy la cita de alguien. - Confesó.

\- ¿De quién? - Preguntó él, la decepción comenzando a invadirlo.

\- De Mark. - Contestó ella. - Y por cierto tendremos que mantener la distancia, a él no le gusta que seamos tan amigos y eso que ni siquiera le conté lo de nuestros pensamientos. - Soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y por qué le tenemos que hacer caso? - Preguntó él doblemente dolido, no solo estaba siendo rechazado sino que estaba perdiendo a su amiga.

\- Porque está celoso y tiene razón en estarlo, nuestra amistad es extraña. - Dijo ella sintiéndose frustrada.

\- ¿Extraña porque podemos leer nuestros pensamientos? - Pidió saber él.

\- Quizás sea hora de olvidarnos que podemos hacerlo. - Concluyó ella, devolviéndole la rosa y rompiendo el corazón de ambos en ese momento.

\- Rose, ¿Vamos a clase? - Dijo Mark apareciendo de repente y agarrando su mano.

\- Vamos. - Aceptó ella.

Liam los miró partir. Al parecer él era el único fracasado en el amor en su familia, y por algún motivo eso lo hizo sentirse más dolido y enojado de lo que ya estaba. Colgó la rosa en el casillero de Rose y se fue a clase. Durante todo el día intentó comunicarse con Rose por medio de los pensamientos, pero ella lo tenía bloqueado. No sólo lo estaba rechazando, sino que estaba rompiendo la amistad que tenían. Liam no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, y cuando llegó a su casa se sentía completamente agotado y miserable.

\- Hola Hijo. - Saludó Emma. - Eeyy, te saludé, ¿Estás bien? - Pidió saber preocupada, deteniéndolo al no recibir respuesta.

\- ¡No, no estoy bien! - Exclamó él. - ¡Odio al amor y odio a esta tonta familia y todas sus parejas llenas de magia! - Expresó a modo de explosión.

Liam corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se tiró en la cama. Nunca pensó que iba a llorar por una chica, y sin embargo en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Todo lo sucedido con Rose le dolía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para seguir sin ella?

\- Liam voy a entrar. - Avisó su madre después de golpear la puerta y no recibir respuesta. - Eyy, ¿qué pasó? - Preguntó sentándose en la cama a su lado y acariciando su espalda para calmarlo.

\- Rose no quiere ser más mi amigo. - Confesó él que era lo que le tenía tan mal.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Porque en vez de aceptar ir a la graduación conmigo aceptó ir con Mark, y él no quiere que seamos amigos y ella quiere que le hagamos caso. - Explicó él sintiéndose cada vez más dolido.

Su madre se quedó con él hasta que se pudo calmar. Hubo unas cuantas lágrimas, malas palabras, y mocos... Pero ella lo contuvo, como había hecho durante toda su vida. Le acarició la espada y el cabello, y le susurro unas cuantas palabras reconfortantes hasta que su llanto cesó.

\- Todo se va a solucionar en algún momento. - Aseguró ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó él dudando de que fuera cierto.

\- Porque el verdadero amor tarde o temprano encuentra su camino. - Dijo ella recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar en su vida para finalmente poder estar con Killian.

\- No sé si Rose es mi verdadero amor, yo la amo, pero ella no creo que me ame. - Dijo él tristemente.

\- Yo creo que te ama, sólo le falta darse cuenta. - Dijo ella con confianza. - Te mira como yo miro a tu padre. - Le dejó saber su punto de vista.

Según su padre él miraba a Rose como Killian mira a Emma. Y según su madre Rose lo mira a él como Emma mira a Killian. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿O no? Si había algo que había aprendido de su familia era a no darse por vencido, así que continuó intentando comunicarse con Rose y dejó todos sus pensamientos abiertos para que ella pudiera verlos si quería.

Llegó el día de la graduación. Liam fue con dos amigos que tampoco tenían cita, y fue con Leia y Charles, prometiendo a sus padres que volvería a casa con su hermana antes de la seis de la mañana.

Lo primero que vio al llegar al baile fue a Rose. Estaba hermosa. Tenía un vestido color dorado que tenía varias capas de tules, en forma de tiras de bolados que le llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas. Su cabello rojo lo había dejado suelto y le había hecho un par de bucles. Era tan hermosa y perfecta ante sus ojos que le costó reaccionar. Finalmente decidió aprovechar que ella estaba sola y fue a saludarla.

\- Hola. - Saludó él.

\- Liam. - Dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Si, soy yo. - Bromeó él. - Tengo algo para ti. - Le dejó saber y le entrego una rosa roja.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella, aceptando la rosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Porque sos mi mejor amiga. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Pero yo te estuve ignorando y sé que te lastime... - Comenzó a protestar ella.

\- Todo puede ser perdonado cuando alguien te ama. - La interrumpió él, dejando que ella pueda leer todos sus pensamientos sobre ella si quería hacerlo..

\- Rose aquí está tu ponche. - Dijo Mark rompiendo el momento. - ¿Vamos a bailar? - Sugirió a su cita.

\- Claro. - Dijo ella.

Liam miró a Rose irse con Mark y volvió a sentir que algo se partía dentro de él. Por lo menos esta vez ella había decidido quedarse con la rosa. Liam decidió que esa noche también era importante para él porque uno no se graduaba de la secundaria todos los días, así que fue con sus amigos y se concentró en pasar un buen rato con ellos. La noche estuvo muy bien, compartiendo bailes, risas, anécdotas, saltos, bromas.

Realmente logró olvidarse de sus problemas por un largo rato, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de texto de Rose pidiendo que fuera al baño por ella. Liam fue al baño de discapacitados ya que Rose le dijo que estaba en ese porque era individual. Golpeó la puerta y entró cuando ella lo dejó pasar.

Lo siguiente que pudo dar cuenta es que Rose estaba en sus brazos llorando. Él la abrazo con fuerzas sintiendo que eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Luego comenzó a observarla y se dio cuenta que su vestido estaba roto y estaba manchada con harina y huevos.

\- Soy una tonta. - Dijo Rose reprochándose a ella misma. - Mark en verdad no quería salir conmigo, fue todo una trampa de Alice, Gothel e Ivy para hacerme sentir mal. - Explicó ella entre sollozos.

Esas tres chicas eran la clase de personas que a Liam le gustaba mantener lejos porque siempre estaban molestando a los demás y se creían mejores que todos. Siempre le habían tenido bronca a Rose, y Liam siempre había pensado que era porque Gothel había querido ser su novia pero él la había rechazado. Las chicas seguramente le tenían bronca a Rose por la amistad que ella tenía con él. Por un momento se sintió mal y culpable, y por otro sintió una gran bronca como para ir y darles su merecido a esas terribles chicas. Pero en ese momento Rose lo necesitaba a él, y lo necesitaba presente y entero. Liam la ayudó a lavarse el cabello en la pileta de las manos y luego a secarlo en el seca manos.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos o que volvamos a la fiesta? - Le dio a elegir él.

\- Vamonos por favor. - Pidió ella.

\- Bien. - dijo él agarrando su mano.

\- Espera. - Lo detuvo ella.

Rose agarró la rosa que él le había regalado, que había quedado tirada en el piso del baño, y la ató en un costado de su cabello por encima de una de sus orejas. Era increíble, pero aún en ese estado Rose era la chica más hermosa que Liam había conocido en su vida. Salieron del baile y allí se encontraron con Leia y Charles.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? - Preguntó Rose, confundida al verlos ya que pensaba que iban a irse solos.

\- Yo les pedí que nos encuentren aquí. - Dijo Liam señalando su celular. - Pensé que iba a venir bien un pequeño arreglo a tu vestido. - Explicó él tímidamente sus intensiones.

\- Ohh, eso sería genial. - Dijo Rose, demasiado sobresaltada de sentimientos de agradecimiento como para expresarlo.

\- ¿Confías en nosotros? - Preguntó Leia.

\- Si. - Asistió ella recordando todo lo que Liam le había comentado sobre su hermanita y su novio.

\- Bien, ahora solo cierra los ojos y piensa en como quieras que luzca tu vestido. - Indicó Leia.

Leia y Charles se tomaron de las manos y con sus manos libres agarraron el vestido de Rose para hacer que su magia se transmita a ella. De esa manera al vestido volvieron a crecerle las capas de tules que habían sido rotas y volvió a quedar como si estuviera nuevo.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció Rose mirando su vestido maravillada.

\- Nos vemos a las cinco en la esquina de casa. - Le recordó Liam a su hermana las condiciones de la salida.

\- No te preocupes, la llevaré a horario. - Prometió Charles.

\- Nos vemos, disfruten. - Se despidió Leia de ellos y volvió hacia el baile con su novio.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Preguntó Liam.

\- A nuestro lugar. - Respondió Rose.

Liam llevó a Rose al lugar favorito de ellos, un castillo de juegos de madera que había en la playa. Ese era el lugar favorito que ellos tenían para jugar desde que eran niños. Se sentaron y disfrutaron un rato del silencio y de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me dejaste saber en el baile? - Preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué de todo? - Pidió saber él.

\- Tus pensamientos, ellos decían que me quieres más que una amiga, que me amas. - Respondió ella.

\- ¿Y ahora que te dicen? - Cuestionó él, invintándola a que vuelva a leerlo.

\- Lo mismo. - Contestó ella extremadamente feliz ante ese descubrimiento.

\- Porque es la verdad, yo te amo. - Justificó él.

\- ¿Y qué te dicen mis pensamientos? - Cuestionó ella, invirtiendo la situación.

\- Que me amas. - Dijo él sorprendido, sin poder creer que ella había dejado de bloquearlo y que además lo amaba. ¿Era eso real? - ¿Entonces por qué me bloqueaste y me estuviste ignorando? - Preguntó sintiéndose confundido.

\- Tenía miedo. - Confesó ella. - Desde el momento que supimos de la graduación que estuviste evitando el tema y nunca tenías pensamientos sobre ellos, y cuando te pregunté si tenías pensado ir me dijiste que no sabías. - Intentó explicar.

\- Es cierto. - Asistió él.

\- Y pensé que el que no sabías era tu manera sutil de decirme que no querías ir conmigo, por eso acepte la invitación de Mark, porque pensé que de esa manera iba a poder olvidarme de que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. - Aclaró ella la situación.

\- Entonces ambos teníamos miedo de ser rechazados y perder la amistad del otro. - Concluyó Liam, dándose cuenta que ambos habían tenido los mismos temores y supocisiones negativas.

\- Suena tonto ahora, ¿No? - Dijo ella riéndose y haciendo que el ría con ella. Ahora que ambos se podían leer los pensamientos sin ningún bloqueo podían notar lo mucho que se amaban.

\- Te amo. - Dijo Liam con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y yo te amo. - Dijo Rose.

Allí se dieron su primero beso, sellando lo que acaban de confesarse. Y se dieron un par de besos más simplemente por gusto a besarse, por disfrutar del hecho que podían hacerlo. Liam la acompañó hasta su casa. En la puerta le pidió si quería ser su novia y ella dijo que si, y se dieron un beso para festejar el hecho. También se dieron un beso de despedida, un largo beso de buenas noches.

Liam se encontró con Leia en la esquina de su casa como habían quedado. Entraron juntos a la casa y saludaron a sus padres para dejarles saber que ya estaban en su casa, luego se dirigeron a la planta alta para ir a sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Rose? - Preguntó Leia con curiosidad.

\- Somos novios. - Respondió Liam alegremente.

\- Ya era hora. - Dijo Liam dándole una palmada en el hombro.

En otra ocasión Liam se habría quejado de la reacción de su hermana, pero en ese momento se sentía muy feliz como para hacerlo. Liam se durmió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sabiendo que Rose lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Y así se durmió todos los días de su larga y dichosa vida.


End file.
